Of Diary Secrets and Letters
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Sakura's life currently revolves around her class's weird penpal project, the unsigned love notes she's been getting, the realization that she might be in love with her childhood rival, & he might be in love with someone else. How much can a girl take?RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Sugar Pink:** Firstly, I'll like to apologize for my long absence. Secondly, I'll like to announce that…

_**I am completely rewriting this story, so please re-read everything.**_

I thought about taking the whole thing off and rewriting it that way. But then, I know I never really like it when other authors do that, so I've decided not to be a hypocrite.

So what I'll do is, I'll rewrite _**all four of the chapters **_and REPLACE it with the five chapters now and upload **_all four rewritten chapters all at once instead of one chapter at a time._**

The plot line is has a few changes, but I am changing the style DRASTICALLY.

So for those who loved this story before, I assure you I'll try my best to make it all better for you. And for all those who never read this story, then, well, no harm in reading it now, right? Hehe.

Oh, and I'm almost sure that updates will be much more frequent because I have time now. No lies.

**_Oh and one more thing!!_** I used and found out that tilt is a medieval game where two knights use swords or something like that while riding horses. The goal is to knock the other knight off his horse. I can't believe it's actually a sport! If you read the story, then you'll understand why I am explaining this here and now.

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD IMPROVE ON!! haha thanks!!!_**

And now, without further ado…let the story begin!

* * *

**Seiiju High Course Schedule**

**Student: **Kinomoto, Sakura  
**Year: **10  
**Sex: **Female

Day 1

Homeroom -- Terada sensei -- Room 316  
Period 1 -- Creative Writing -- Inoue sensei -- Room 212  
Period 2 -- Science -- Ginsinku sensei -- Room 216  
Lunch  
Period 3 -- Physical Education -- Coach Kingsley sensei -- Gym  
Period 4 -- Study Hall -- Harimoto sensei -- Room 210

Day 2

Homeroom -- Terada sensei -- Room 316  
Period 1 -- Japanese -- Momoko sensei -- Room 312  
Period 2 -- Math -- Terada sensei -- Room 316  
Lunch  
Period 3 -- Social Studies -- Karuji sensei -- Room 117  
Period 4 -- Food Preparation -- Mizuki sensei -- Room 230

* * *

**Monday, May 21, Homeroom**

_What do you think we'll be doing in Creative Writing class today? – Tomoyo_

I don't know. But that sensei is always wacky. I mean "creative". But whatever, it's an easy class…as long as you have an imagination. And almost everyone has one of those. I think. Well, we do anyways! – Sakura

_Maybe YOU do, Sakura, but I think my creative brain juices aren't flowing that well lately._

What are you talking about?! You aced the last assignment!!

_Yeah, but that assignment was simply 'write a song that describes a certain person' and anyone can do THAT!_

Bet it was Eriol you described, right?

_Shut up. Anyways, I heard there's a project in today's class._

Are you sure?! A PROJECT?! In that class?!

_Yes! Ok, homeroom is over! I'll see you in class, Sakura!_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 21, Creative Writing**

A "class pal" project! That's what this Creative Writing project is about! Oh, my gosh, how old do they think we are?!

I'm pretty sure everyone has outgrown the whole mysterious-letter-exchange-with-someone-else-in-the-class-under-a-fake-name-and-you're-not-allowed-to-reveal-yourself-until-Summer-vacation process back in elementary.

Well, maybe not everyone. I mean, I'm sure someone as juvenile and immature as Syaoran Li hasn't.

Not that I hate him or anything. I'm way too mature for such childish grudges. I mean, who even _remembers_ all those times he dipped my pigtails into paint jars in the fourth grade when he first came to Tomoeda from Hong Kong?

…

…

Okay, I'll admit it!! I, Sakura Kinomoto, hold a grudge against the immature brat Syaoran Li. See? I even put it in writing, here in my own diary.

But whatever, I got my revenge. I totally smacked a big handful of mud on his soft chocolate coloured brown hair back in fourth grade.

Then when he complained about it (quite loudly too), I simply told him that it's not like anyone can probably tell the difference since both his hair and the mud is brown and I don't understand why he's making such a big fuss about it. I mean hello, he slapped green paint on MY auburn hair. Isn't that much more obvious?

Tomoyo doesn't seem to find him annoying though. But I bet that's because Syaoran isn't as annoying to her as he is to me. I mean, Tomoyo is his best friend's girlfriend. Syaoran will never be a nuisance to her unless he wants to face his best friend Eriol's wrath.

Oh great. I can see that evil look in his amber eyes. Now he passed me a note. Doesn't he know that we're not allowed to pass notes in class by now?

I think Tai is looking over at you – SL

**No, he's not. Now stop flicking notes over at me. I don't want detention. – SK**

Whatever you say, Little Grassie

**Stop calling me that!! Just because I have green eyes is NOT an excuse to call me by that awful nickname!**

Still. I can't resist turning my head over a little just to see if Tai really _is_ staring at me. He wasn't. Gosh that Syaoran Li is such a liar!

Ha!! You looked!!

**Shut up.**

No, really, he WAS looking.

By this time, the sensei started going on and on about the class pen pal project that I can't even reply to Li's last note.

Oh well. Better get to work!!

Name: Sakura Kinomoto

Pen name: Starre

Sex: Female

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 21, Science**

Okay, okay, I know I should be taking notes in class. I mean, this chemistry unit is pretty important.

But I just _have_ to write this exciting news down!!

I THINK MY CLASS PENPAL IS TAI!!

Oh, my gosh, if it's true, then…okay, Sakura, you need to calm down. Don't get too excited. It's just a boy.

But one of the cutest boy in year 10 in Seijuu High _and _the object of my affections for the past year since he moved here!

Gosh, I hope Tai is my class pen pal!

My pen pal's nickname (we weren't told the real names) is Fellow Tilt. I know, it's such a strange name.

But Tai writes for the school newspaper, _The Lantern_, and he writes the funny jokes sections with Yamazaki.

Yamazaki is writing a comical series call _The Joker's Hammer_. It's about a boy who always tells hilarious lies, but his girlfriend will always find out about it and bonks him on the head with a hammer.

Thank God that it's a comic; I do feel sorry for that poor joker boy though.

Tai, however, writes this other comical series that's call _The Knights_ and it's about a medieval knight named Sir **Tilt-A-Lot** who is famous for this sport call _**tilt**_. And there are always evil villains who challenge Sir Tilt-A-Lot to a game of tilt. The villain will always plan some evil mastermind plan, but Sir Tilt-A-Lot will always prevail in the end.

See?! It's perfect!! Fellow Tilt and Sir Tilt-A-Lot.

SEE THE CONNECTION?????

**Science notes – chemistry unit**

_Acid: tastes sour, corrosive to metal, changes litmus paper red, has a low pH rating._

_Bases: feels slippery, changes litmus paper blue, has a high pH rating._

_pH scale: a reverse logarithmic measure of the acidity or alkalinity of a solution. pH reading above 7 is considered to be basic. pH reading under 7 is considered to be acidic._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 21, Study Hall**

_Dear Fellow Tilt,_

_I'm very glad to be writing to you on this project. I hope that we can be great friends! It's a shame I can't reveal my identity until the Summer Sunshine Carnival, but I'm sure we can get to know each other better through letters._

_Well, as you know, I'm Starre, female, and am in your Creative Writing class! I am really into this class because it combines my favourite things: art, imagination, and writing. Oh, of course I like other things too, such as chocolates, fresh air, the colour pink, and cherry blossoms!_

_What are some of your favourite things?_

_I hope you don't find me terribly boring. It just that this is my first letter to you, and I'm not quite sure how to start it off, since I'm not sure what type of personality you have. I'm sure that once we get to know each other better through this project, our letters will be much more entertaining to read, since we will have each other's common interests in mind._

_Write back soon!_

_Starre._

Tomoyo totally saw me writing that letter at lunch today and went all, "THAT is what you're writing to Tai?!"

So then I had to shush her and tell her to keep the whole Tai-is-most-likely-my-pen-pal thing down.

"Well, I can't make it obvious that I know that it's him!"

"True."

"I heard you guys have a project for Creative Writing. See, you two should have taken Intro to Computer Programming like I advised." Eriol said smugly, taking a seat next to Tomoyo.

Gosh, those two are inseparable!

Too bad Syaoran Li also came with Eriol from the lunch line. And he sat down across from me.

"I just took it because it sounded like an easy course." He said to Eriol's comment. "Little Grassie, will you stop writing in that diary? It's not safe to bring it to school you know. Someone might steal it as blackmail."

"Stop calling me that!!" I put down my fork at that stupid nickname.

"Yeah, stop picking on Sakura." Chiharu laughed jokingly as she too came back from the lunch line with Yamazaki.

"We all know she likes my attention." Syaoran grinned.

"In your dreams." I rolled my eyes.

And Syaoran is in my Study Hall period too. And he's in my previous class, PE too! He is in FOUR of my classes this year, out of eight, which are Creative Writing, Social Studies, PE, and Study Hall.

And he almost always beat me in PE when we run laps. Except today. Today I out ran him. Ha! Take that, Li!

I know I'm being a completely baby about this so-called rivalary with him, but it's almost like a tradition. We've _always _tried to out run each other ever since grade four.

Anyways, during Study Hall, we're all basically locked up in this room where we're suppose to study and stuff. It really isn't fair, since everyone seems to think that Study Hall basically means a free period. But nope, not in Seijuu High it's not.

I am supposed to be working on my Math homework, which is due, like, tomorrow. But it's not like the Study Hall sensei is harping at me about it. They don't really care whether you do your homework or not as long as you stay in the room and don't go running around the halls like a crazy lunatic or pack up your bags early and ditch school before 3:20 PM.

I went to The Box at lunch to drop off my letter. The sensei is supposedly going to deliver the letters to the students by putting the letters on their desk before class every morning, since the sensei is the only one who knows which person has which pen name.

Ooh! I also dropped by the newspaper office too and picked up the latest copy of _The Lantern._

* * *

**The Lantern**

_The official school paper of Tomoeda High_

_Week of May 21_

**Math Contest Winners**

_By Tomoyo Daijouji_

After months of studying, Tomoeda High's grade 10 students by the names of Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiirazagawa, and Kari Minoyama finally got what they deserved: awards of recognition for coming in a very high position for the recent Albert Einstein Math Contest.

Syaoran Li, Tomoeda High's number one soccer player and captain, came in first place for the A.E. Math Contest. After competing with seven other local schools in near by towns, we managed to get a few words with Syaoran after he got his medallion award.

"It was okay, really." Li said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "I just entered the contest for fun . . . I had no intention of getting anything back . . . trust me, it was a big surprise when they told me I came in first place." Li laughed.

When asked how long did he study for this math contest, Li say he "simply tried his best" with a little review each night.

"Actually, I wasn't planning to study at all, since it was just for fun, but my parents got annoyed at that fact and forced me to study." Li replied with a laugh.

Next, is Eriol Hiiragazawa, coming in second place. As we all know, Eriol is our school's basketball captain, as well as vice president of the photography club.

"I tried my best, but I had simply entered because I enjoy math." Eriol replied. "I'm happy with my results of course. I think everyone can easily achieve this if they try their best."

Next, are Kari Minoyama, president of drama club and a player for the girl volleyball team. We congratulate Kari for coming in sixth place of the difficult A.E. Math Contest!

"I was aiming for at least third place," Kari had said. "But I guess sixth place isn't too bad. The exam was more difficult than I thought it would be."

And so there you have it, folks! Be sure to congratulates these students who had made Tomoeda High proud when you see them in the hallways!

* * *

**Soccer Success**

_By Nicky McGill_

Just the other day, Tomoeda's soccer team held their party at Town Hall, celebrating the prospect of another successful season.

"Everyone on the team did a great job," captain Li Syaoran commented with a smile. "We kicked Link High's butts last season!"

It was rumoured that the goalie Takato Jumira will be absent for the this year's soccer season due to personal disagreements with Li revolving a certain girl named Miyako. This rumour was intensified when Takato, who holds some credit to last year's strikingly successful season, was absent at the celebration victory party. When questioned about this, Coach Kingsley quickly dismissed the rumour.

"Syaoran and Takato was never in any fights. They're not upset with each other like the rumours I've heard floating around."

However, when asked why isn't Takato returning this year, Coach Kingsley was unable to provide a definite answer.

"It's really up to Takato to decide. Soccer is a sport that requires dedication and time. It's understandable that our players have decided that there are other areas of their lives that they wish to concentrate on more than soccer."

If you wish to join the winning team, then don't hesitate to join the soccer team! While team and positions have already been assigned this season, signup forms will be available next year in March. Check with the PE offices for further information.

* * *

**Ask All About It**

_By Miss Know-It-All_

Dear Miss Know-It-All

I have this problem. You see, I have this friend who is a guy and also my crush. I don't want to ruin the friendship I have, so should I tell him how I feel?

From Distress.

_Dear Distress_

_Maybe instead of being all blunt and forward, you should try subtle hints with him. Such as, going "I had a wacky dream last night. We were couples." and give him a laugh to let him think that you think the idea is weird too. See how he responds. If he seems to like the idea, maybe he secretly has a crush on you too ;-)_

Dear Miss Know-It-All

A guy I really like just asked me out. I've never been on a date before, so what should I do? Should I dress casual or formal? Should I wear my hair up or down? Please help me, I don't know what to do!!

Help!

_Dear Help!_

_It's ok to feel nervous on your first date. But what you should know is to be yourself and don't try to be someone you're not. As for the dressing up part, be sure to find out where he is taking you so you can know which outfit you should wear. For example, you do NOT want to wear a skirt when he is taking you biking! Be yourself, be natural, and everything will go just fine._

_Miss Know It All_

* * *

**Shout Outs**

**5 cents/line**

**Send in your shout outs to the newsroom by the end of this week**

Smiley Shouts!

To: SK  
From: SL  
**Hey, I think lover boy might be in love with our Little Grassie!**

To: BW  
From: GN  
**Hope you have fun on your vacation!**

To: CM  
From: YT  
**Hey, hey! I bought a new joke book!  
Come to my locker today and I'll show you! No lies; promise!**

**Lost:** Blue notebook, with science notes. Please return to locker #253

**New In Tomoeda School Market:** We have pens, notebooks, erasers, locker mirrors, candies, you name it! Come down to the Tomoeda School Market on the second  
floor!

* * *

**Lunch Menu**

_By Chiharu Mahara_

Monday: oven fried chicken, French bread, pepperoni pizza, fruit salad, jello cups

Tuesday: French fries, Hawaiian pizza, salad bar, apple slices, fish sticks, taco

Wednesday: French bread, fish sticks, burrito, pasta with meat sauce, grilled cheese, chicken wings

Thursday: French fries, chicken salad, mashed potatoes, orange slices, fish sticks, pepperoni pizza

Friday: taco, burrito, salad bar, rice, jello cups, apple slices, fish sticks, pasta


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

* * *

**Of Diary Secrets and Letters**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Tuesday, May 22, Homeroom**

Wow, everyone is talking about that article Nicky McGill wrote!

That lucky guy! He's getting a lot of attention from that article he wrote in _The Lantern._ Now EVERYONE is talking about the Syaoran-Miyako-Takato love triangle!

Okay, so this is how the rumour goes: Miyako and Takato are going out, the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. But then Syaoran came into the picture, and he likes Miyako too and attempts to steal her from Takato! And then Takato got all angry and quit the soccer team which Syaoran is the captain of!

I wonder if the rumour is true.

But Syaoran stealing someone else's girlfriend?! No way! I can never imagine such a thing! Well…actually…you never know. It could happen. I guess.

Besides, Syaoran IS cute and good looking, not that I'll ever say that to him or anyone else. So I guess, we can all see why Miyako is suddenly attracted to Syaoran if he comes in and fights with Takato for her love.

And besides, if Syaoran IS a girlfriend stealer, how come he and Miyako aren't together by now? I mean, she practically dumped poor Takato! But nobody knows if she dumped him for Syaoran. And that's what everyone is trying to find out. I mean, if Syaoran and her get together NOW, it'll be pretty obvious that Syaoran was after her from the start. I think.

Just the thought of Syaoran flirting and trying to win another girl's heart when she's already taken makes me sick to my stomach, and a sense of worry wash over me.

And I know what you're thinking. And I'll address it right now so that there are no misunderstandings. I don't have a crush on Syaoran Li. I have a crush on Tai.

But I've known Syaoran for years! And we're friends, sort of, even though he annoys the heck out of me. It's not such a nice feeling to know that your friend is a cunning girlfriend stealer.

I must question him when I see him in Social Studies today.

Oh! I might see him at lunch too!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 22, Japanese**

I can't stop wondering about the rumour! Takato and Miyako are both in my Japanese class and we all have Momoko sensei.

They two of them used to sit next to each other, but today, Takato moved to the front of the room, next to Yamazaki, Chiharu, and me.

I think he looks soooo depressed! Poor guy.

Oooh, Chiharu passed me a note.

_Oh gosh, Takato looks so sad!_ _– Chi_

**Yeah! Well, he did just broke up, so it's pretty understandable. – Saku**

_But don't you think that Miyako could have been a LITTLE more nice about it?! I mean, ditching her boyfriend for Syaoran! Really, that's pretty unforgivable._

**But we don't know for sure if the rumours are true. I mean, we don't know if there really is a love triangle going on.**

_Yeah, and Syaoran doesn't seem like a girlfriend stealer anyways. What I think happened was that Miyako likes Syaoran but he doesn't like her back, but she left poor Takato anyways in hopes that her chances with Syaoran will be higher!_

**Wow, Chi, you can go write a whole romance novel with that plot!**

_You really think so? I think I might start writing one since last Christmas! But I've never had any good inspiration._

**You can totally be an awesome writer! Oh hey, is Momoko-sensei looking over?**

_Yeah, I think so. I'll see you at lunch! Better stop passing notes!_

**Japanese homework:**

Essay on how to stage a proper tea ceremony, two pages double spaced.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 22, Math**

Oh my, gosh! You'll never believe what just happened in the hallway during the five minutes break we have for class exchange after Japanese!

I was at my locker, putting away my Japanese textbook and notebook, and was in the process of getting out my Math textbook when all of a sudden, I saw Syaoran Li coming over.

At first, I thought he was here to say hi to me (or annoy me some more; one way or the other) but it turns out, he wasn't looking for me. He was looking for Nicky McGill, the student who came from America and who writes the sports column for _The Lantern_.

Nicky's locker is two away from mines, so while I totally took my time with the whole getting-my-math-books thing and stayed there to eavesdrop what Syaoran had to say to Nicky.

And boy, was I glad I stayed!

"Nicky, do you have any idea what you did?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but I can totally hear the annoyance underlying his tone.

I guess Nicky can too because he sounded a bit shaky when he responded.

"Oh, hey, Syaoran. What's up?"

"You made up that stupid rumour about me and Takato is what! How can you write such a thing?!"

"H-hey, it's not my fault, okay? The whole school is talking about it anyways, so it's not like something I personally made up. If it will make you feel any better, I'll write a clearing up column in the next issue. Okay?" Nicky made a great compromise.

I guess Syaoran must have thought it was a good deal too, since he went all, "Fine. Just do a good job of it" and left.

Boy, I'll hate to get on Syaoran Li's bad side! But I don't have to worry about that, since it's usually the other way around. HE is usually the one on MY bad side.

**Math notes**

_Cartesian plane divides to four quadrants_

_Quadrant 1 – X axis is positive; Y axis is positive_

_Quadrant 2 – X axis is negative; Y axis is positive_

_Quadrant 3 – X axis is negative; Y axis is negative_

_Quadrant 4 – X axis is positive, Y axis is negative_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 22, Lunch**

Thank goodness I got the last slice of hot, delicious Hawaiian pizza! I don't really like the cafeteria's salad bar, and French fries aren't filling enough.

So I made my way to my usual table, the one I share with Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Chiharu, and Yamazaki. Takato used to eat with us, but I guess after what happened between him and Syaoran and Miyako – if anything happened at all – we won't be seeing him around at our table any time soon.

When I got to our table with my tray of a slice of Hawaiian pizza, apple slices, French fries, and orange juice, I was surprised to see everyone chattering away, firing questions at Syaoran.

Well, I had expected everyone to be curious; but not THIS curious.

"Whoa, you guys, what's all this questioning about?" I asked, plopping my tray down next to Syaoran's.

"We want to know if what Nicky wrote is true." Yamazaki replied.

"Yeah, Syaoran, what DID happen?" Chiharu added.

"Whatever it is, we're on your side." Tomoyo quickly reassured.

Syaoran gave me a look that says _are these really our friends?_ And I have to admit, I felt like returning it with a look that says _nope, aliens came and took over their brains_ but I managed to suppress it nicely. I think.

"You guys, stop pestering him." I said. Then everyone looked at ME, since it wasn't everyday I defend Syaoran.

"What?" I said, giving them a blank look. "As much as Li here is a brat and a pain in the butt, he's not a girlfriend stealer."

"Thank you." Syaoran replied, giving me a smile. A sincere one, mind you, not his usual arrogant smirk. Then he stopped. "Wait, did you just call me a brat and a pain in the butt?"

I ignored that.

"But, even though I believe you're not a girlfriend stealer, I still want to know what happened to make Takato stop eating with us and quit the soccer team." I grinned impishly.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but since you made it so obvious that you want to know, I won't."

That jerk!! That self-conceited, evil—

"Well, soccer practice is in fifteen minutes. I'll see you all later." And with that, he downed the rest of his orange juice and left the cafeteria.

"Hey, do you want the rest of your fries?!" Eriol shouted after him, but by that time Syaoran was too far gone to have heard him. "I guess not."

And with a shrug, Eriol shoved down the fries.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 22, Social Studies**

This.

Is.

So.

Boring.

I can't take another minute of this class! Oh right! My notes!

**Social Studies World War I notes**

_Also known as "The War to End All Wars" and "The Great War"._

_A global conflict during 1914 to 1918 and millions of soldiers and citizens died as a result._

_The Entente Powers – led by France, Russia, United Kingdom, and Italy (joined in 1915)  
The Central Powers – led by………._

I felt something flicked me on the wrist just as I was about to doze off in the middle of note taking.

Hey, wake up, Kinomoto! – SL

Oh. It's him.

**I AM awake, Li! – SK**

Sure you are. Was that snoring I heard?

**Shut up! I don't snore.**

You should be taking notes, you know. This class is important.

**Yes, otou-san. Are you going to tell me what happened between you, Takato, and Miyako?**

Nah, I think I'll let your curiosity kill you little by little.

**Evil.**

I know. Why do you want to know anyways? Are you jealous at the idea that I am interested in another girl other than you, hmm?

**Dream on, Li! I'm just curious. I mean, I don't think you're a girlfriend stealer, but WHAT HAPPENED?**

Maybe when you die of curiosity, I'll come visit you and tell it to your grave LOL!

**AHH!!**

Just kidding, just kidding. Don't you dare die on me, Little Grassie.

**Don't call me that!!!!!**

Aw, but it suits you so well! Well, suits your eyes anyways.

**I'm not talking to you! I'm going to pay attention to Karuji-sensei!**

Sure, that's going to happen. Remember not to snore this time!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 22, 9:33 PM**

Tomorrow I'll have Creative Writing!

I wonder if Tai-kun wrote back to me?

**Tuesday, May 22, 9:35 PM**

I mean, I wonder if _Fellow Tilt _wrote back to me. But I'm pretty sure Fellow Tilt is Tai-kun anyways, so what does it matter.

Hmm…I wonder if the rumours about Syaoran-Miyako-Takato love triangle is true…

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 22, 10:21 PM**

WHY IS MATH HOMEWORK SO HARD?!?!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 22, 11:36 PM**

Okay! I'm done math!! Yay!!

Now I have to study for my Social Studies quiz.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Why are my notes unreadable?! I can't read my own writing!! Oh my, gosh, this isn't my writing!! Who wrote in my notebook without me know—

Oh wait. It IS my writing! I wrote this when I was half asleep!! Darn, shouldn't have fallen asleep in class. What will I do NOW?!

**LittleWolf:** How's Social Studies cramming going?

Wow! Is he psychic?!

**PinkCherry:** Can you scan your notes over?!

**LittleWolf:** Sure. But why?

**PinkCherry:** I think I misplaced mines.

Well, I can't say I fell asleep and can't read what I've scrawled! I'll never hear the end of it from him, especially since he smacked me with that _don't fall asleep in class_ lecture today.

**LittleWolf:** LOL you fell asleep and now you can't read your own chicken scrawl?!

OH MY, GOSH, HE IS PSYCHIC!!

**LittleWolf:** And no, I'm not psychic.

AHHH!!! HE'S SCARY!!

**LittleWolf:** And I'm not scary either.

**LittleWolf:** Here are your notes, Little Grassie.

I'll let that stupid nickname slip this time since he scanned me the notes and sent it over electronically.

He better not think that just because I let it slip this time that it's okay for him to keep calling me it from now on.

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Yay second chapter is done!!

**_Please remember to take a minute and leave a review. It's my inspiration to hear from my kind readers! And of course, it's important for me to know what I need to improve on._**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Of Diary Secrets and Letters**

**Chapter 3**

_

* * *

_

**Wednesday, May 23, Homeroom**

_So? Did you leave your note in The Box at lunch yesterday? – Tomoyo_

Yeah, and I hope I get a reply from my class pen pal today in class! – Sakura

_I dropped off my letter yesterday after school too. What if my pen pal doesn't write back?!  
_

Don't worry! Hey, stop looking at Eriol!

_I WAS NOT!!_

YOU SO ARE!! Just look at you! I wish I have a camera right now to record it down.

_Camera work is MY job!_

Tee hee.

_And I was NOT looking at Eriol!_

Tee hee.

_SAKURA!!_

Okay, okay! Anyways, who do you want your pen pal to turn out to be?

_I don't really care actually. I like not knowing who it is yet. But I know you already know who YOUR pen pal is. Or at least, who you WANT it to be._

Hey! But really, don't you think that there's a very strong and likely chance that Tai IS my pen pal? Seriously?

_Of course! I mean, Fellow Tilt and Sir Tilt-A-Lot? Please, it's pretty obvious._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 23, Creative Writing**

_Dear Starre,_

_Hey, so you're a girl. Well then, I guess I better mind my manners and not say anything to get on your bad side._

_As you know, I'm Fellow Tilt, your faithfully loyal pen pal for this (stupid) class project! Don't worry, I'll always write back, and I hope you do too. I would love to get to know you better. Maybe we can go out for a drink sometime after this whole (stupid) project is over?_

_Anyways, I enjoy sports, and I have to say I am a very humourous guy. Yes, I know I might not seem too modest praising myself like that, but hey, it's what everyone says anyways!_

_At first when I took this class, I thought it will be a pretty slack course. But never in my dreams did I thought that there will be a (stupid) project involved! But I guess it's not too bad. After all, I'll get to write to YOU, and that will always give me something to look forward to!_

_Fellow Tilt._

Oh, my gosh! Tai-kun asked me out!

I think I just might faint from all this giddy feeling building up inside of me. It feels funny, yet wonderful at the same time. It's like drinking a fizzy, sweet soda on a hot summer day.

I think I might have looked a little TOO happy, since Syaoran jabbed me in the shoulder with his pencil (eraser tip end, thank goodness!) and went all, "Hey, Kinomoto, are you okay?" with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said, too happy to even be annoyed at his smirk. I think he noticed it too, since he went,

"What made YOU so happy?"

"Well, if you must know," I said, turning around to face him, trying wipe the silly smile off my face, since I was still so happy about my letter from Tai-kun, "I got a letter from my pen pal."

He looked at me as if I am insane at THAT line.

"Yeah, so did everyone else."

Then he waved his envelope, the one that contained his pen pal letter, in his hand, proving his point.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and faced the blackboard again. So what if everyone else got a letter too? None of theirs is from Tai-kun.

_Dear Fellow Tilt,_

_I really enjoyed reading your letter, and of course I'll be more than happy to go out for a drink with you after this project._

_And no worries on the whole modest thing; I think you're a very humourous guy too...from your letter anyways._

_I currently cannot wait until summer vacation, since then I will be able to find out who you are. Oh yes, and the Summer Sunshine Carnival too. Will you be attending that? I sure will be!_

_I wonder if you're in any of my other classes._

_I like you. You are a very nice person to write to, and I'm glad you're my pen pal for this project rather than some other person who can be total jerks to write to._

_Looking forward to your next letter,_

_Starre._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 23, Science class**

Okay, stupid me. I shouldn't have been daydreaming in class.

Now the whole class has to evacuate.

Write more later – must evacuate now.

Why is everyone giving me such dirty looks?!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 23, outside in the courtyard after science lab evacuation**

Okay, finally, I can write!

It totally wasn't my fault! Well, okay, it was. Just a little maybe, but why does everyone has to be so nasty about it?

So we were doing this chemistry lab in science class, and I was partners with Chiharu like always.

I'll admit that I didn't pre read the lab like I was suppose to last night, so I was totally clueless on what was going on. I was basically following instructions from Chiharu.

And as if that isn't bad enough already, I couldn't even follow instructions clearly!

"Pour half of this in the beaker, Sakura-chan." Chiharu told me, handing me a test tube of – something. See, if I had just pre read the lab I would have known what it was.

Okay, moving on.

"Okay," and took the tube from her hands.

And here's the crucial part.

I poured the whole thing into the beaker.

Well, okay, back track a bit.

Nicky McGill on the workstation next to me, was asking me a question about Syaoran.

"What did you think of my last article in _The Lantern, _Sakura? You've heard of the rumours between Syaoran-Miyako-Takato too, haven't you?"

"I don't know." I said, feeling slight annoyance curling up in me.

Speaking of which, I must remember to ask Syaoran if the rumours are true.

I'll get it out of him in Study Hall later.

Anyways, moving on, because I was so busy talking to Nicky, I _didn't realize that I had over poured the chemicals._

"Sakura!! Not that much!!" Chiharu shrieked in a panic.

I snapped my attention back to my workstation.

And. Oh. My. Gosh.

And, well, I guess you can figure it out from there. Seriously, I had no idea that half a test tube more of that stuff well create such…fumes.

And the next thing I know, Ginsinku sensei was ushering everyone out of the lab.

Now, we're all sitting in the courtyard until the fumes have settled. I think they said it would be safe to go back in soon.

Which means, I'll miss like, fifteen minutes of PE. Darn.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

You would not believe what happened!

Okay, so I was sitting here in the courtyard, minding my own business, feeling quite bad, since every once in a while my fellow science classmates would give me a 'look' that says _thanks for ruining our project, Kinomoto_ when all of a sudden Syaoran Li came by and sat down next to me.

He was having Advance Placement mathematics in the room across from my science lab, and so their class had to evacuate too, because, you know, fumes can travel.

"Blew up the lab, didn't you?" he asked impishly.

"No, I just over poured half a test tube of chemicals into a beaker." I sighed.

And he even had the nerves to laugh.

"Would you stop it? I'm feeling awful enough as it is. Gosh, this is _so_ embarrassing." I said, feeling my face go red.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Anything I can do to make it up to you, your royal highness?" he joked.

I was about to say, "Yeah, by leaving your sarcasm in the dumpster behind you" when I suddenly realize I have a MUCH better request instead.

"Yeah, you can tell me if what Nicky McGill wrote in _The Lantern_ about you and Takato is true." I grinned.

Syaoran rolled his amber eyes at that line. "Oh great, I thought I refused to answer you yesterday."

"Well that was yesterday," I said childishly. I jabbed him lightly. "So? Were you and Takato really fighting over Miyako?"

He grinned. "So what if we were? Are you jealous that I like another girl?"

Ooooh! So the rumours _are_ true!

I guess he can read my expression, since the next thing he said was,

"No, Kinomoto, it's not true." He rolled his eyes. "I mean, just because Miyako and I went out before, it doesn't mean--"

"Wait, wait, WAIT! You and Miyako Kojijouji went out before?!"

Gee! How come I never heard of THAT rumour?!

"Yes, it was during Christmas vacation." Syaoran said grumpily, probably because I interrupted him. "We broke up in January when school started. And she started dating Takato."

"Wait...didn't you and Miyako work on that projectile model together for your Advance Placement science class?" I asked.

"Yeah."

Syaoran is in Advance Placement for science, so he gets to do cool things such as building projectile models in physics, while normal people like me, get to do boring stuff such as pouring weird chemicals from one tube to the next and blow up chemistry labs.

Wait, I didn't blow up the lab actually. I just released some kind of fumes.

"I get it!" I said, excited that I was smart enough to figure it out. "You and Miyako were in the same group and Takato got jealous! And that's why he quitted the soccer team and won't eat with us at lunch anymore!"

Syaoran looked kind of funny at what I said. It's probably because he's so suprised that I figured it out on my own.

"Anyways, I think we can go back in now."

And he got up and left.

But anyways, so the rumours and Syaoran and Takato aren't true!

Well, maybe to a certain extent, I guess. But no way were they fighting over Miyako, because Syaoran doesn't like her anyways.

I guess when I get back to the lab I can answer the question Nicky was asking me before that made me over pour the chemicals. But HA! As if I'll give him the priviledge of knowing the truth. He doesn't even deserve it after writing that article!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 23, 10:00 PM**

Oh great! Now Syaoran Li is spreading my little chemistry accident around. And not to mention he's spreading it all wrong too!!

Just look at this instant message conversation I had with Tomoyo earlier. Just LOOK!

**VioletT:** Hey, Sakura!

**PinkCherry:** Hey T!

**VioletT:** Oh, my gosh, did you end up getting an answer from Syaoran today?!

**PinkCherry:** Yeah! It turns out that he and Miyako are not going out with each other! Well, they did, but they broke up, and Takato was the one being over sensitive about it.

**VioletT:** Ha! I told you that Syaoran isn't a girlfriend stealer!

**PinkCherry:** I never said he was a girlfriend stealer! I mean, he is annoying, but I know he has his moral priorities straight.

**PinkCherry**: Haha. Can we stop talking about Li now? He annoys me.

**VioletT:** Oh, right sorry. Anyways, what's this I heard about you blowing up the science lab today?!

**PinkCherry:** What?! Who told you THAT?!

**VioletT:** Syaoran told Eriol and me today after school. He said he was having AP math across the hall from your science room and his whole class had to evacuate along with yours.

**PinkCherry:** …

**VioletT:** So you DIDN'T blow up the lab?

**PinkCherry:** No, of course not!

**VioletT:** So why did you guys have to evacuate?

**PinkCherry:** I over poured chemicals into a beaker and all these foul fumes started erupting everywhere. OMG, I can't believe Li exaggerated to me blowing up an entire room!!!!! I mean, the whole room was still in one piece!!!

**VioletT:** Calm down, Saku. Anyways, You better get started on your math homework if you want to be able to hand it in on time tomorrow to Terada.

**PinkCherry:** Oh yeah. Stupid math. I'll talk to you later, Tomoyo!

**VioletT:** Laters!

I was about to log off my instant messaging when suddenly someone else messaged me. At first, I thought it was Syaoran, and I was ready to scream at him for exaggerating my accident so much.

But it wasn't him at all. It was someone much better!

**Sir Tilt-A-Lot:** Hey, Sakura! I heard you had an accident in the science room today. You okay?

See?! Tai is so sweet! He's asking if I'm alright!

**PinkCherry:** Yeah, I am. It's nothing big really.

**Sir Tilt-A-Lot:** Nothing big?! Won't the damage costs be huge though? I mean…the whole room is probably blown to bits!

**PinkCherry:** What?! No no, the room is still in one piece! I just over poured some chemicals and released fumes!

**Sir Tilt-A-Lot:** Oh really? Syaoran told me just now that you blew up the room though.

Oh, my GOSH!! I'm going to kill Li. I swear I will.

**PinkCherry:** No, don't listen to him! He's exaggerating!!

**Sir Tilt-A-Lot:** Haha, well, ok then. I'm glad to know you're (and everyone else!) is okay. I'll see you tomorrow!

**PinkCherry:** Thanks, Tai! Byebye!

I was about to log off my instant messaging again, when suddenly, I saw that Syaoran Li had signed on.

**PinkCherry:** YOU!!

**LittleWolf:** Hello.

**PinkCherry:** Don't you 'hello' me like you didn't do anything wrong!

**LittleWolf:** Oh? And what did I do wrong?

**PinkCherry:** You've been exaggerating my accident in science class to everyone! Like Tai!!!! And Tomoyo and Eriol too.

**LittleWolf:** Aww, is Little Grassie upset that her lover boy found out about her accident? LOL!

**PinkCherry:** You are impossible, Li!

**LittleWolf:** Thanks!!

And then, I FINALLY logged out.

* * *

**Sugar Pink**: Hey guys!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Please remember to kindly leave a review to tell me what I need to improve on. I'll very much appreciate it! 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Of Diary Secrets and Letters**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Thursday, May 24, Homeroom **

I can't stop reading Tai-kun's letter over and over!

He asked me out.

HE ASKED ME OUT!! EEEK!!!

Oh shoot!! Did Terada-sensei call my name in roll call already?! Ahh!! I don't think I said "here"!! What if I got marked absent?!

Note to self: stop daydreaming in class, Sakura!!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 24, Japanese**

So while I was getting out my books for Japanese today, Tai came over to my locker and was all,

"Hey, Sakura. Are you going to be cheering for the soccer season again this year?"

I, of course, was incapable of giving him an intelligent reply on account of me being so surprised that he came over and talked to me.

"Huh?"

"The soccer season this year…are you still going to be there cheering?" he asked again.

"Oh! Um, yeah, I am."

"Great! I just joined the photography club last week. I know it's last minute, but Eriol gave me permission. My first assignment is to take shots of all the soccer games. So I guess I'll be seeing you around more often!"

And he gave me _the_ most perfect smile ever. I can just melt.

"O-oh…that's—that's great! I'll love to see you around more often too."

OH, MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT!!! WHAT IF IT'S TOO OBVIOUS THAT I LIKE HIM?!

"Super! I'm pretty sure I'll be taking shots of the cheerleading squad too. You'll be really photogenic, Sakura-chan. Well, I better head to math now. See you around!"

"O-okay. S-see you!"

A conversation with the guy I like and I blew it sooooo much! I must have sounded really stupid and stuttered a lot. And I hope he didn't notice how red my face had gotten. I knew it was red because after he left, I looked at myself in the mirror I attached to the inside of my locker door and saw that it was as red as a strawberry.

Oh, and Takato is still sitting with us in the front of the classroom in today's Japanese class. But what can I expect, right?

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 24, Math**

_Do you think Takato will eat with us at lunch today? – Tomoyo_

I don't think so. He was still avoiding Miyako in Japanese today. – Sakura

_So? He was avoiding MIYAKO. But if he doesn't eat with us, he'll be avoiding SYAORAN._

I don't think he wants to talk to Syaoran OR Miyako any time soon.

_Why not?_

Well, he's jealous, that's why.

_But Syaoran and Miyako aren't even doing anything! I mean, they were just working on that projectile model for their Advance Placement science class! They were in a group of five with three other people, for goodness's sake!_

Hmm…it IS unlikely that Takato will be THAT over sensitive…

_Exactly! Something else must be up!_

We should stop sounding so nosy.

_HA! Like YOU'RE not curious. Syaoran said you've been pestering him a whole lot until he spilled the truth out to you._

He said THAT?! I was so not –

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 22, Lunch**

Okay, so Terada-sensei caught Tomoyo and me exchanging notes, so then I had to put the journal-writing thing aside and pay attention for the rest of the class.

But after math, Tomoyo and I totally caught Takato in the halls and asked him to come to eat lunch with us.

"No, I can't any time soon. Sorry, girls." And he even gave us this really sincere smile like nothing is wrong. What an actor!

"Why not? Are you avoiding Syaoran?" I blurted out. I felt Tomoyo elbowed me really hard at THAT line.

Then Takato did something totally unexpected. He laughed.

He actually laughed!!

"Me avoiding Syaoran? No way!"

At first I thought he meant it in an he's-the-one-who-should-be-avoiding-ME attitude, but it's not like that at all!

"Then why won't you come eat with us?" I asked. "And why did you quit soccer?! You are such a great goalie for the team!"

"I had to quit, and I can't eat with you guys any time soon. But it's not because of Syaoran. I had to quit soccer because my grades in science aren't good enough, and I want to focus on that part more. And I can't eat with you guys for a while because I'm going to lunchtime study sessions Ginsinku-sensei is holding."

"But your science grade is awesome!" Tomoyo said. "You were in my class last year!"

"Yeah, they're not too shabby, but I still have some ways to go before I can make it into Advance Placement next year." Takato laughed. "I really am going to lunchtime study sessions. See? I even brought my own lunch with me. Twelve other students are in that session too."

And he raised his homemade sushi at us to prove his point.

"You're thinking of going into Advance Placement science?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm writing the test soon. I really need to study more. And that's why I quit soccer this year. I might join in again next year when this whole crazy Advance Placement test is over."

"B-but, you don't sit with Miyako anymore in Japanese!" I blurted out.

And Tomoyo elbowed me AGAIN! Okay, my fault. I shouldn't have said that.

"S-sorry! Forget I said anything!" I quickly added.

"Nah, it's okay. Yeah, I don't sit with her anymore because we DID break up. But the rumours I've heard going around aren't true. Syaoran and I are still buddies." Takato grinned.

So I guess what happened isn't because of Syaoran.

This made me feel better, sort of relieved.

Hmm…I wonder if Syaoran knows that the reason Takato isn't eating with us and the reason he quitted the soccer team had nothing to do with him.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 22, Social Studies**

I can't stop wondering. Does he KNOW that Takato is not mad at him? I mean, what if he doesn't know and thinks that Takato is angry at him?!

Whatever. I'm not going to tell him anything. I'm going to focus on the blackboard and mind my own business.

I can see him from the corner of my eye. He's taking notes while brushing his brown hair away from his amber eyes.

FOCUS ON THE BOARD, SAKURA! Who cares if Syaoran Li doesn't know that Takato is not mad at him?

I turn around to look at him again. But if he doesn't know, it can feel pretty terrible to think that someone is mad at you.

Okay, maybe I SHOULD tell—

Ooh, he flicked a note over!

Stop staring at me, Little Grassie. – SL

Uh oh. He caught me.

**I was not!! – SK**

Sure. Okay, spill, what's up?

**Nothing. By the way, did you know that Takato isn't mad at you? He only quit the soccer team because he wanted to focus on his studies. He wants to get into Advance Placement science next year. And that's also why he hasn't been eating with us at lunch…it's because he has to go to Ginsinku-sensei's study sessions. It's not because he's angry with you for the whole Miyako thing.**

Yeah, I know.

**What do you mean you know?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

I mean I know that Takato was never angry with me. I know about his goal into Advance Placement science. I know he's been going to Ginsinku's lunchtime sessions. I mean, that's what I did when I applied for Advance Placement science. Remember, Little Grassie?

I was so shocked that I even forgot to get mad at him about the whole Little Grassie thing.

**But I thought Takato was jealous because you and Miyako worked together on that projectile model!**

I never said that. You just assumed

My mind reeled back to that day on the courtyard. Oh yeah, no wonder he gave me that funny look.

**You could have corrected me!!**

Now why would that be fun? It's much better to have you use your imagination. But still, Little Grassie. I appreciated what you said at lunch that day.

**What did I say?**

That you don't think I'm a girlfriend stealer.

**Well…that's because I don't believe you're one. But I DO mean it when I said you're annoying and a pain in the butt!**

Thank you! I appreciate that even more. Although, I must admit, I'm only a pain in your butt.

**Yeah, I can tell.**

I try my best.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 24, Foods Preparation**

I totally grabbed Tomoyo during the five minutes break for class exchange and told her what happened.

She was all, "You assumed too much, Sakura. Really, what an imagination! Takato getting overly jealous! Ha!"

Although now that I think about it, Takato doesn't seem like the jealous type…I must have been delusional or something after that science lab accident that day on the courtyard to think of such a wild reason for why Takato quitted soccer and why he isn't eating with us.

"Hey, Kinomoto, remember to take your cake out of the oven. Don't let it blow up like what you did in the science lab." Karina Koboyashi snickered over at me from her oven.

"I did NOT blow up the science lab!"

"Yeah, stop picking on Sakura." I can hear Tai's voice defending me. He and his partner's workstation is directly behind mine and Chiharu's. I remember I asked him why he took Foods Preparation instead of Intro to Wood Work like 80 of the guys. He said he need to learn to cook because his parents divorced last year, and now his mom must take up extra work shifts to earn enough income for the family. So now he has the responsibility of looking after his little brother who is in the sixth grade, and cooking is a necessity.

He is such a sweet person.

"I was only kidding, geez." Karina rolled her eyes.

"Well, stop it. Do you think Sakura feel great being reminded of it?" Tai grumbled, slipping on his oven mitts to take out his cake from the oven.

Speaking of which…I think it's about time I take out MY cake too. Write more later!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 24, 7:16PM**

I took my cake home and Mom and Dad LOVED it!

Touya made fun of it as usual though. But whatever, who cares about him, he only comes home like, twice a month, because he's away in college with his own dorm.

"Are you sure what the monster made isn't poisonous?"

I'll let that slide, since he only comes back home to visit very rarely nowadays.

Hmm…I have Creative Writing tomorrow!! Oh my, gosh!! I forgot to visit The Box after school today to drop off my latest letter to Fellow Tilt!!

Oh well, I can go tomorrow before homeroom, I guess.

But that means I'll have to wake up earlier and get to school earlier!

Noooo!! I have a hard time waking up ON TIME already. Now I have to wake up EARLIER? Darn!

But reading what Fellow Tilt wrote back to me will be worth it.

I can't wait!!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Friday, May 25, Homeroom**

Okay, calm down Sakura. Relax. Breath.

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED TO ME!!

Never in my life, have I, Sakura Kinomoto received one of these.

This is what I can only call a love note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know you're probably very surprised to get this letter. But you know, I don't know how else I can tell you want I want to say._

_And what I want to say is that, to put it plainly, I like you. I like you a lot, Sakura. But I don't think I have the courage to say it to you in person, so here I am writing this letter to you._

_I'm sure that in time you'll figure out who I am. You're smart._

_Or, in time, I'll reveal who I am._

_Please be assured that I'm not one of those creepy stalkers in movies. I'm just an ordinary and sincere guy who thinks you're awesome and likes you a lot._

_Keep smiling!_

_Someone who likes you a lot._

EEKK!!! I have a secret admirer!!! I think I'm going to faint with happiness.

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Thanks for reading this chapter!! I'll update with chapter 5 really soon!! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! So far, this story is getting a lot more hits than I expect it to...and I don't know if you guys like it or not, or if any of you is really reading. So please leave a review for me and let me know some feedbacks! Feedbacks are very important for an author to develope a good story! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sugar Pink:** Hey everyone!! Wow, I was so surprised to see so many hits for this story since the last update!! But too bad not a lot of you left reviews…but at least I know you guys are reading!

Please remember to take a minute and give me feedback!! Please R/R!!

* * *

**Of Diary Secrets and Letters**

**Chapter 5**

_

* * *

_**Friday, May 24, Homeroom**

_Sakura, you look so excited. Relax! I know you just got a love letter, but Terada-sensei won't be happy if you miss your name during roll call again – Tomoyo_

I know, but I can't help it! – Saku

_But OMG I bet it's Tai who gave it to you!_

You think so?!

_Yeah! Didn't you say he asked you out in another letter?!_

Oh, no! That other letter was from my Creative Writing class's pen pal. His nickname is Fellow Tilt. I was just ASSUMING it was Tai. But I'm really not sure.

_Oh…well, you're getting so many letters that I'm getting them all mixed up! But whatever, YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!! Hey, do you think this secret admirer is the same person as your pen pal?_

Well…I'm not sure. But if it IS the same person, why would he send me a separate love letter when he can confess in the pen pal letters?

_Maybe he's afraid that professing his love in the pen pal letters, it will make things awkward when you two write to each other._

Maybe…

_And didn't you say you think Fellow Tilt is Tai? Well…if it is the same person, then TAI IS YOUR SECRET ADMIRER!_

But we don't know if it's the same person!

_Why don't you drop a few hints to Fellow Tilt the next time you write to him?_

Hey! That's not such a bad idea!

.o.

_.o._

_.o._

**Friday, May 25, Creative Writing**

_Dear Starre,_

_You definitely do not seem like a boring person! I'm glad you say you'll like to go out with me for a drink after this (stupid) project. But just to let you know, I already have a special someone in mind. I hope you won't develop a crush on me or anything like that. Unless, of course, you actually ARE the special person I have in mind but don't know about yet because I don't know your real idenity. Then, of course, I would want you to have a crush on me, haha._

_Maybe that sounded a bit too self-absorbed, but just in case. Nonetheless, I'm sure we can be great friends! It'll be super, since I can find a girl to talk to about girl problems and you can have a guy to talk to about guy problems, if you have any. If you ever need advise about guys, you can just write to me. I'll always be glad to help!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Fellow Tilt_

FELLOW TILT HAS A CRUSH! That's one step closer to my suspicion of Fellow Tilt and my secret admirer being the same person being correct since THEY BOTH HAVE A CRUSH! And since Fellow Tilt is so obviously Tai, that means my secret admirer is him too!! And he said _unless, of course, you actually ARE the special person I have in mind, but don't know about yet because I don't know your real identity. _That means Fellow Tilt's special person is in my Creative Writing class! And Tai is in my creative writing class! And Tai is Fellow Tilt (I mean, it's so obvious, Sir Tilt-A-Lot and Fellow Tilt)!

I wish Syaoran would stop giving me funny looks like I'm insane every time I squeal in happiness because of Tai's pen pal letters. It can get quite annoying.

_Dear Fellow Tilt,_

_I can completely understand that you have a special someone. I do too, and you never know, maybe YOU are the special person I'm thinking of. Wouldn't that be cool, if we're actually each other's special person? However, even when we reveal our identities to each other, and it turns out that we're NOT each other's special person, we can still be good buddies._

_And of course you can write to me about any girl problems you might have! I'll be happy to help you with them, seeing that I'm a girl. The girl's mind isn't really that complex, I'm sure you'll be able to grasp it easily!_

_Starre._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Friday, May 25, Science**

"Miss Kinomoto, although we're not conducting any labs today, please keep lab safety rules in mind."

Those were the first words Ginsinku-sensei said to me at the start of class, earning snickers and giggles from my fellow science sufferers—I mean, classmates.

"Yes, sensei."

What more can I say? I think my whole face is really red now. Thank goodness for good friends like Chiharu. She gave me a really encouraging smile and a pat on the back, even though I don't deserve it.

Well, Ginsinku-sensei gave us a pop quiz on the acids and bases unit, and I didn't do too shabby. So that brightened up my day. But then, Karina Koboyashi just had to be rude.

"Only a 8 out of 10, Sakura?"

And to make it worst, she was the one who marked my quiz too when Ginsinku-sensei shuffled the quiz papers and handed one out randomly for us to mark.

"That's an excellent score, Karina." Chiharu stuck up for me.

"Yeah, of course, especially if you only got 7, right?"

I swear Chiharu's was so angry that steam was actually coming out of her ears! For a moment, I thought she was going to get up and bonk Karina on the head like she does to Yamazaki every time he tells an outrageous and far fetched joke.

And suddenly, the next words that came out of my mouth didn't seem to be something I usually say.

"Shut up, Karina. If you're so smart, you wouldn't have failed the Advance Placement test for science last year."

And oh my, gosh! Did her face turn bright red at THAT line! I think maybe I shouldn't have said it, since failing that entrance exam had always been Karina's sore spot. But whatever, it did the trick and she shut up and stopped nagging how Chiharu and I didn't get perfect on the chemistry quiz. Karina can be so mean sometimes. Just my luck she's in THREE of my classes this year, science, foods preparation, and creative writing. Good thing Tai is my pen pal, and not HER!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Friday, May 25, Study Hall**

Okay. I can do this. It is just math. But I think I've been staring at the same problem for fifteen minutes now.

Maybe I can go ask Syaoran for help. But nah, I don't think so. He seems to be busy with his project for Intro to Robotics. He's tinkering with some metal robot thingy right now with a screwdriver and has those electrical plates all over his desk.

Whatever. I can do this. I can SO do this.

…

…

…

ARGHH!!! I can't do this!!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Friday, May 25, Study Hall, 20 minutes later**

I think I've looked over at him at least ten times now. He's still tinkering. Darn it, when will he be done so I can ask him for help?!

You know what?! I realize he'll probably never be done! He probably plans to use this entire period to –

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Friday, May 25, 4:49 PM**

This is the first time I've done all my homework so early! I can't believe it! And all thanks to Syaoran too! Would you believe it?

"Okay, which ones are you having trouble with now, Little Grass?"

I almost jumped a mile into the air at the sound of his voice back in study hall earlier. I had to shut my diary so abruptly so he wouldn't see that I've been writing about him. Gosh, how embarrassing THAT would be!

"Eh…what are you talking about?" I asked, even thought I know full well what he was talking about.

"Oh, come on. I'm not blind you know. You've been glancing over at me at least twenty times since the start of the period." And then he gave me that arrogant smirk of his. Darn, why does he always catches me staring at him?! Maybe he has eyes at the back of head or something…

Wait. I don't think I've ever stared at the back of his head though. Oh, whatever.

"I—I wasn't staring!" I think my face was red again at this point.

"Well, okay, my mistake then. If you don't need my help, I'll just go back to playing with my robot and—"

"Wait!!" I shouted. "I need help!! Please?!"

And he pulled up a chair beside me, sat down, and helped me with my math homework. Not without smirking though. Typical.

And then, after my homework was done, he actually asked for MY help! At first, I was all, "What can _I_ possibly help _you_ with?!"

"I have this friend…" he started. As if. He was _so_ talking about _himself_. People always do that, right? They always go _oh, I have this friend with a problem…_ and it's almost always themselves who are having the problem.

"Go on…"

"He has a crush on this girl..."

I had to hold in my laughter here. He keeps blaming it all on his _friend_ who is having a problem with girls. It's so cute, seeing Syaoran Li afraid to admit that he has girl problems.

"And...?" I prompted.

"Well, here's the thing. He wants to know what's a good romantic place for him to confess his love to this girl." he asked.

"The Summer Sunshine Carnival of course!" I practically yelled this out, since it was SO obvious. "I mean, the carnival runs from 7PM to like midnight on the last day of school! Under the stars and everything, he can confess!"

"That's exactly what I thought." Syaoran grinned. "I told him the same thing but he didn't believe me."

"Right." I grinned back. Poor Syaoran. He has no idea I saw through his little scheme already. I wonder who he likes.

And as we were leaving the classroom, he placed a hand on my shoulder, catching my attention.

"By the way, I really was talking about a friend of mine. It's not me. I know what you were thinking."

Psh, as if. I'm so not believing him; it's so obvious that Li Syaoran has a crush on a girl and now is too shy to ask her out and so, came to ME for advice.

And he is trying so hard to cover it up too, blaming it all on a _friend_. Did he really think I'll believe him? What does he think I am, stupid?!

Note to self: get more dirt from Li about who he has a crush on!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Friday, May 25, 11:15PM**

**LittleWolf:** Are you dying of curiosity yet, Little Grass?

**PinkCherry:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

**LittleWolf:** Oh really? I was going to tell you who it is I have a crush on, but I guess since you don't want to know…

**PinkCherry:** I WANT TO KNOW, I WANT TO KNOW!

**LittleWolf:** LOL I knew you'll still think I was talking about myself in study hall today even though I told you I was simply asking for a friend.

**PinkCherry:** Yeah right, like I'll believe that. Besides, you just said you'll tell me who you have a crush on, thus, you have a crush, Li.

**LittleWolf:** I just said that to see if you REALLY think I was talking about myself today, which, for the last time, I wasn't. I really was asking for a friend. I don't need advise on how to charm girls, Little Grass.

**PinkCherry:** Fine, fine, whatever you say.

Still. As if I'm going to believe him. It's so obvious that his ego can't take the blow that he needs help. Sigh, poor him.

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I was surprised at the numerous hits this story got since the last update! Like wow! And I was surprised to see how many people subscribed to me, put me on favourite author, put me on author alert, put this story on alert…..the number was way more than I imagined! Thank you! 

But please, remember to leave a review when you read. I really do need the feedback to make this story the best!

More reviews equals more ideas coming from readers to me, which equals more inspiration, which equals to **FASTER UPDATES!! **Hahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Diary Secrets and Letters  
****Chapter 6**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Sunday, May 27, 11:30 PM**

Big news!! I think I found out who's the girl that Syaoran likes!! It's very simple, and it doesn't take much logic.

I'll retell the WHOLE story of what happened today.

See, it's May now, and lately, the weather's been crazily hot. So, to chill, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, and I decided to go ice-skating at the Tomoeda Recreation Centre, also known as the TRC.

I was feeling sort of left out, you know, like the fifth wheel or something, since Tomoyo and Eriol are together, and Yamazaki and Chiharu are together. But whatever, I felt better when Eriol said that Syaoran will be dropping by later, since you know, he'll be an extra wheel with me, considering we're both single, and I won't feel as left out.

And what was the big surprise, you ask? The big surprise was that Syaoran showed up with a date in tow! Oh yes, he totally did! And guess who that girl was?

Karina Koboyashi.

Yes! Can you believe it?! Miss Know It All Karina was the girl of Syaoran Li's dreams! I'm still in shock as I write this down on paper. I mean, I never thought that Karina's the type of girl that Syaoran will be interested in!

Well, yeah, she's pretty. She has long chocolate brown hair that matches Syaoran's, big grey-blue eyes, and not to mention a brain that's smart enough to get her enrolled in Advance Placement math and Advance Placement Social Studies.

But still, she's _mean_. I mean, just look at what she said to Chiharu and me back in science class!

"I didn't know that the two of them are going out!" I sputtered, hopefully not too loudly, as I saw the two of them walking towards us from the entrance. They're not holding hands or anything, but I doubt anyone invited Karina to come today, since any of us hardly knows her. So it must be Syaoran who invited her.

"They're not. I heard Karina is thinking of taking the Advance Placement science exam this year, so she got Syaoran to be her tutor." Eriol informed me.

Yeah, whatever, like I'm stupid enough to believe that! I mean, I fully know that Ginsinku-sensei is holding those study sessions. What does she need Syaoran for?

"They look awfully close. And besides, if they're just studying together, why is she here?" I commented, craning my neck up for a better look.

"Stop being so nosy, Sakura." Tomoyo laughed. Then she paused. "Unless you have a crush on Syaoran—"

"What?! Don't talk crazy. It's just that…"

"That what?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. I don't think I should be telling everyone that Syaoran is having girl problems and came to ME for advice.

"Hey, guys!" Syaoran grinned, taking a seat next to Yamazaki. He kicked off his runners and started to put on his skates.

"This is so exciting! It's been such a long time since I've skated!" Karina gushed.

After that, we all moved out on the ice. I can hear the loud music they were blaring over the speakers, though nobody ever pays attention to it.

Even though we started out as a group, soon Tomoyo and Eriol went off on their own, and Yamazaki and Chiharu went off on their own. This, obviously, leaves Syaoran, Karina, and me together in a threesome. Well, not really, since Syaoran and Karina were actually together. Sort of.

At that point, I REALLY felt like the third wheel. So I just said I was getting tired, and sat down on the benches.

"Okay, do you need me to come with you?" was what Syaoran said at my I'm-tired-so-I'll-go-sit-down excuse.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'll be fine!"

Needless to say, it was a very awkward afternoon for me. Maybe next time I can drag Tai-kun along, even though he didn't full on ask me out in person. But hey, maybe asking him to come along next time is the motivation he needs!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 28, Homeroom**

_Did you get another letter from your secret admirer today? – Tomoyo_

No, I didn't. I'm starting to wonder if the first letter is a joke. – Sakura

_No!!!!!!! I think he sounded very sincere in the first letter. Just wait a little while longer. The second one will come._

I think Fellow Tilt and my secret admirer is the same person! I mean, on the last letter I got from Fellow Tilt, he said he has a special person that he likes too! And what's more is that his special girl is in our Creative Writing class!

_Ooh!! So Fellow Tilt and your secret admirer have something in common! They both have a special person! That means you have a chance of being Fellow Tilt's special girl!_

Gosh, I sure hope I am the girl Fellow Tilt is talking about! I mean…Fellow Tilt…Tai-kun…special girl…

_LOL okay there, Sakura. You need to stop daydreaming!_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 28, Japanese**

I just passed by Syaoran's locker on the way to Japanese class, and saw Karina there, discussing the human circulatory system with him.

"You think they will have a question like this on the exam, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, I definitely think so. Study on the reproductive and endocrine system too. Oh! And you better focus more on plants. I've noticed you've been concentrating a lot on the human body sections during our last study session."

"Thanks, I will. Gosh, you're so smart! How can I thank you for helping me so much last night?"

At this point, I think I must have stopped in the middle of my tracks or something. I mean, last night?! They were together last night?! That meant they were together after we left the ice rink!

I think I missed Syaoran's answer to her question of repayment because I was so shocked. The next thing I heard was a, "Hi, Sakura."

I immediately turned around and saw Syaoran smirking slightly at me.

"Going to class? Or eavesdropping?"

"G-going to class, of course!" Gosh, I can't believe I stuttered! "Who would be eavesdropping on YOU?"

And then I shuffled my butt out of there as fast as possible. What a way to humiliate myself!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 28, Math**

_Amy has three times as many CDs as John. The sum of both their CDs is 120. How many CDs does John have? How many does Amy have?_

_Let x number of CDs John have  
__Let 3x number of CDs Amy have_

_3x + x equals__ 120_

_4x equals 120_

_x equals 120/4_

_x equals 30_

_3 x 30 equals 90_

_John has 30 CDs. Amy has 90 CDs._

Thank goodness there was a similar problem in the set of problems Syaoran helped me with in Study Hall last time. Hey, I need help with math just like Karina needs help with her Advance Placement test. I don't see him giving ME any study sessions at night. But then again, I'm not the girl he likes, like Karina is.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 28, Lunch (well, 15 minutes left of it anyways)**

I have to write this quickly before the bell rings for my next class. Something unbelievable has happened today at lunch. Karina and Tai actually SAT AT OUR TABLE!

I was thrilled to see Tai come over of course, but not quite as happy to see Karina over. I mean, it's enough that I have to deal with her nastiness in science, foods preparations, and creative writing. But now she has to come and sit with us at lunch too.

But whatever, I can't be rude to her, not if she's Syaoran's girlfriend and I still want his help in math.

It was also a bummer that I can't talk to Tai that much either, since he actually had a purpose to eat with us today. He had to discuss some Photography Club issues with Eriol, so throughout lunch, there were conversations between rat dissections and projectile motions (between Syaoran and Karina, of course. Excuse me, but eww! Can't they cool it on the science stuff? I mean, rat dissections?! We're all trying to eat here!) and school beautifying projects (from Eriol and Tai. See, Tai is so sweet! He's here to understand the school beautifying project a bit more from Eriol because Eriol is putting him in charge of it, and he has to work alongside the Garden Club and take pictures of beautifying our school. Why can't Karina go do something as meaningful as THAT?).

"The pictures you've put in this week's _The Lantern_ are awesome, Tai. Keep up the good work!" Eriol grinned, handing back the pictures to Tai.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely."

"Wow, these are really great." Chiharu said in awe as she glanced at the photographs. I saw them earlier. They're really spectacular.

"Hey, you know what Tai?" Tomoyo spoke up. "My mom's clothing line is making a new summer theme, and we're thinking of putting young teenage girls our age as models to advertise it. I was thinking Sakura-chan here can be our model. How about you come over sometime and help us take some photos of her modeling our new summer theme line?"

"W-what?! Tomoyo, I can't be Aunt Sonomi's model for the new line!" I gawked, almost choking on my Wonton soup. Oh my ,gosh! I can't believe Tomoyo made the suggestion that Tai take photos of ME being a model.

"Why not? You've modelled some of our clothes before."

"Yeah, but it was never seen by the PUBLIC!" Or Tai. Only, I didn't say the last part out loud.

"I think you'll make a great model, Sakura." Tai said. I felt myself blush.

"Really? You think so?"

"Definitely. I'll love to drop by and take photos, Tomoyo. I mean, if Sakura-chan is willing to model. It'll be a great opportunity for me to further develop my photography skills."

"See, Sakura? What have you got to lose?" Tomoyo grinned. I can so see through her matchmaking plan.

"I'll, er, think about it."

"We better get to class now." Syaoran's voice cut through. We all stared at him. He had been so wrapped up with questions from Karina that we thought he had zoned out on all of us. "Come on, Sakura. We'll be late for Social Studies."

And before I can finish my wonton soup, he grabbed my tray along with his, and took it over to the dirty trays aisle for the lunch ladies to clean up. Gee, that was impatient of him!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 28, Social Studies**

I can't help it. I just HAVE to ask him!

_Hey. –SK_

Well, THAT was lame. Why didn't I say something else other than _hey!?!_

Hi – SL

Err…okay, that was even _lamer_.

_So, it's Karina eh?_

I watch as his expression change from the corner of my eye. Now he looks confused.

What are you talking about?

_Ooh, so now you're playing dumb, eh?_

Will you just get to the point?

_The girl you were asking me advice about during Study Hall last week, remember? It's Karina, isn't it? She's your special someone._

Uh oh. Now he looks mad and annoyed.

How many times have I told you that I WAS JUST ASKING FOR A FRIEND?!

_Then how come you're so close to Karina for the past few days?_

Now he's smirking.

Are you jealous?

_No, I'm just extremely nosy._

I wanted for him to flick another note over, but he never did, since our teacher picked that time to give us a pop quiz.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Monday, May 28, Foods Preparation**

We made apple pies today! Tai just took his out of the oven a few minutes ago, and promised me a slice already.

"You can have a slice of mines too, when it's ready." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up, like they always do whenever I'm around him.

"Mizuki-sensei, my pie is done!" Karina said in a cheerful voice as she set her pie down on the table.

I have to admit it looks very beautiful and very professionally made. I wonder if she made Syaoran pie that night he tutored her.

Ooh, Tai just placed a slice of his pie next to me! Isn't he the sweetest?! Oh, and Mizuki-sensei told us to take a copy of _The Lantern _on our way out.

"Tai did a great job on this issue. Not only did he wrote the next adventures of Sir Tilt-A-Lot, but he also took wonderful pictures of our school." Mizuki-sensei complimented.

"Oh…well, it wasn't anything that grand…" Tai said, yet smiling. Gosh, he's so modest!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**The Lantern**

_The official school paper of Tomoeda High_

_Week of May 28_

**The Beauty of Nature**

_By Eriol Hiirazagawa--member of the Photography Club, vice president  
Photos by Taitou Wong – member of the Photography Club, junior photographer_

Have you never notice the large amount of litter on streets these days, not to mention some of it around school grounds? What happened to the fresh, green grass that's clean? Covered with candy wrappers, and soda cans that's what.

Well, today, you can take a stand! Drop your litter in the garbage cans, instead of on the ground. Recycle, recycle, and recycle!!

The photography club have provided you with some of the most beautiful areas of the school, and we hope you will help keep it that way!

Want to take a bigger stand? Go join the garden club for new floral arrangements in the schoolyard next Tuesday after school!!

"We really hope you guys can come out and be supportive of nature," Mina Kamato, a member of the garden club said. "Where would people go to BBQ in the summer if every beach and park were filled with litter? Where would lovers find a spot to spend a romantic night? It's great to be outdoors and communicate with nature! That's what the garden club is for!"

Well said, Mina, well said!

_

* * *

_

**Science Camp Out!  
**_By Tomoyo Daijouji_

Last week, the Advance Placement Science classes all went on a fieldtrip to Wishing Well Park for a camp out for five whole days! What did the classes do? That's what this article is for!

"We went around the park and took notes of wild micro organisms living around the pond." Billy Jonato said. "It was a trip with a project, but it was fun."

Rumours also has it that Mrs. Wheeler, one of the teachers in charge of the trip fell into the lake when trying to grab a lotus flower back for studying.

"One of the students accidentally tripped her," Billy informed, "but we're not sure."

When asked about the embarrassing fall, Mrs. Wheeler made no comment.

"I think it was an accident. Who would want to fall in the lake on purpose?" Kelly Johnson, editor of the newspaper, _The Lantern,_ replied.

All in all, it was a very exciting trip for these students. If interested, try your best to get into Advance Placement Science and you too, can experience the joys of camping and seeing teachers fall into lakes!

* * *

**Sports Update  
**_By Nicky McGill_

In the last issue of _The Lantern_, the rumours of Takato's abrupt departure from the soccer's team goalie position were still flying. However, after a personal talk at my locker with the soccer captain, Syaoran Li, I can finally write up a good explanation.

Forget the love triangle and the fights over a girl. Ignore all rumours, please. Based on only half-truths, it is nice to see that the rumous have finally cooled down and shall no longer distract the soccer team from kicking more Link High butts! We shall continue to cheer on our beloved soccer team as they face Link High head on in future matches! In fact, I think there's one coming up next week. Be sure to read _The Lantern_ and its sports articles by Nicky McGill for the most up to date news in sports!

_

* * *

_

**Ask All About it  
**_By Miss Know It All_

Dear Miss Know It All,

I just moved to Tomoeda, but my boyfriend is still back in Tokyo. I really miss him. I'm afraid he won't like me anymore, or get a new girlfriend. What shall I do?

From Scared.

_Dear Scared,_

_It's difficult to move away from a boyfriend you love. You might be scared to know that he might have a girlfriend and moved on, but you should contact him, just to let him know you care. He might not have a new girlfriend, and thinks that __**you**__ have a new boyfriend because of your lack of communication. If both of you want, you guys can try to carry on your relationship by telephone calls, e-mails, or visiting each other during vacations._

_Miss Know It All_

Dear Miss Know It All

My friend just broke up with her boyfriend because her boyfriend told her he likes me! What should I do??

From Help!

_Dear Help!,_

_It's not wise to date a friend's ex. Your friend doesn't seem to be over her ex yet, so if you date him now, it could ruin the friendship between you and your friend. If you value your friendship, you should avoid dating your friend's ex-boyfriend. Maybe the three of you can become close friends in the future!_

_Miss Know It All_

_

* * *

_

**Shout Outs  
****5 cents/line  
****Send in your shout outs to the newsroom by the end of this week**

Smiley Shouts!

**From: Eriol H.  
To: Tomoyo D.**

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I certainly hope you know  
That my feelings for you are true.  
Like a flower on a spring day,  
My love for you can go a long way.

Happy anniversary.

**From: JW  
To: GH**

Happy birthday!! You're finally 17!!

**From: Karina  
To: Syao-kun L.**

Hey! I just want to say a huge thank you for helping me with AP science lately! I don't know how to express my gratitude, so I thought I'll give you a Smiley Shout. Hope you like it!

**Spring Play:** Come to Drama Club's spring play of _Star Crossed Destiny_, written by Tomoyo Daidouji. Tryouts for parts will be on next Tuesdays after school in the auditorium.  
--Kari Minoyama, president of Drama Club.

Come to the Daidouji's Clothing Line at 2642 Bell Street to see the latest line in the fashion industry!

**Lost:** Pink pen with blue markings. Return to locker #381 if found.

**Found: **Coach Kingsley found a watch in boys' changing room. If belongs to you, talk to Coach Kingsley. Describe to claim.

**For sale:** Never been used Japanese origami set with handbook on how to fold detailed origami. $15. If interested, slip a note in locker #346.

* * *

**Lunch Menu**

_By Chiharu Mahara_

Monday:Wonton soup, veggie pizza, side salad, French fries, mango juice or milk.

Tuesday: Hawaiian pizza, fish sticks, French bread, burrito, orange slices or pineapple rings, lemonade or milk.

Wednesday: Pasta and meatballs, pepperoni pizza, cheeseburger, garlic bread, apple slices, grape juice or chocolate milk.

Thursday: Penne with Turkey sauce, salad bar, mashed potatoes, tuna and egg sandwiches, jello cups, white peach slices, fruit punch, or milk.

Friday:, French bread, veggie pizza, ham andegg sandwiches, pineapple rings, orange juice or chocolate milk.

_

* * *

_

**Monday, May 28, 8:10 PM**

Well, now I know why my secret admirer didn't leave me another note this morning in homeroom.

It's because he left me one in my locker instead!

After I went back to my locker, I saw Syaoran Li passing by and offered him some pie. That jerk ate almost the whole thing, and I had to wrestle it back from him.

"Who knew you can cook so well?" he smirked.

"Whatever, I'm sure Karina made you lots of pies and cookies and cakes. You two are made for each other." I rolled my eyes.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Err…I don't know. You both have the same hair colour." I finished lamely. That made him laugh.

"What will I ever do without you to amuse me, Little Grass?" and he walked off, down the hall, still laughing. Oh, and he ruffled my hair too, messing it all up. Grrr!!

"I know you like her!" I screamed down the hall after him. I was pretty sure he was too far-gone to have heard me, but then, he screamed back,

"No, I don't!" in this half laughing voice.

Anyways, then Tai showed up at my locker, asking me if I've considered modelling for Tomoyo!

"Gee, I don't know. I have to think about it. Oh hey, do you want the rest of this pie we made today? I don't really want to carry it home with me, my books are extra heavy today."

"Oh, sure, Sakura-chan. By the way, I heard you guys went ice-skating this weekend."

"Yeah, I think we're going every weekend now, since the weather is getting to be so hot."

"Yeah, Tomoyo invited me to go with you guys next Sunday. She said you seemed lonely on the rink last time since everyone else coupled up."

Boy, did my eyes widen at that!

"Tomoyo told you that?!" I can't believe she made it sound like I needed Tai to come along and be my partner so I won't be lonely!

"Yeah, so I'll be joining you guys on ice on Sunday. Anyways, I have a Photography Club meeting to get to. See you later, Sakura, and thanks for the pie!"

"Bye!"

And yeah, I know, the love letter. Anyways, I went home, like usual, and started my homework. Obviously, I left math last. I didn't start it until it was 5:30 PM. By then…I had noticed that I left my textbook in my locker!

So then I ran back to get it…and found this stuck there!

_Hey, Sakura,_

_I bet you're wondering why I didn't write to you for so long. Sorry! I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I bet you're really curious about who I am. Well, I can give you SOME hints, I suppose. I'm someone who's around you, someone you talk to, yet, probably don't notice. Don't worry, I'll let you know soon. Perhaps on the last day of school? I want our meeting to be special, romantic, and beautiful. So until then, don't be curious too much; it's not healthy! Work hard on your math, I know how you are about that, always leaving it till last minute. You're an awesome person, always so cheerful, always such a good cook, and it makes me happy seeing you happy all the time._

_Keep being you!_

_Someone who likes you a lot._

He says I'M A GOOD COOK! That means he TASTED MY COOKING. And Tai DID have some of my apple pie today…

Well, okay, Syaoran did too, but it couldn't have been him, since he'll never write something as sincere as this.

I'm seriously starting to think Tai is my secret admirer. AND he's Fellow Tilt too. Eeek!! This is SO exciting!

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** hello once again, my beloved readers! I actually didn't mean to make this chapter so freakishly long, but the newspaper takes up a lot of room. I plan to release a new edition of _The Lantern_ on every MONDAY in Sakura's world and time, so it's consistent like a real school paper. So, sorry to say the next chapter probably won't be as long as this one, because there will be no _The Lantern_. But it won't be awfully short either! 

I would also love to thank all of you who subscribed this story, put it on favourites, etc. You know who you are! Love you all!

PLEASE REMEMBER TO R/R! The more reviews, the faster the update! So leave me a comment telling me what you thought!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Diary Secrets and Letters**

**Chapter 7**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, Homeroom**

I just noticed something really, really awful. Something so bad that I can't even tell Tomoyo in our daily tradition of exchanging notes in homeroom.

I was just reading over my diary entry from yesterday, and I realized I've mentioned Syaoran Li SO MANY TIMES. And I've written a lot about his study sessions with Karina too. If I had been someone else reading my diary, I would have thought that I was _jealous_ or something!

Which is, of course, TOTALLY not true. I'm not jealous. Karina can HAVE Syaoran for all _I_ care. Okay, today, I'm not going to write about him at all. I have other stuff to focus on anyways, such as, figuring out who my secret admirer is and what to write to Fellow Tilt.

_Dear Fellow Tilt,_

_How are you lately? The summer weather is really making me do crazy things sometimes _(like me constantly writing about Syaoran Li yesterday. But I didn't put this part down in the letter. OH MY, GOSH, I'M WRITING ABOUT HIM AGAIN!)_ but luckily, my friends and I have found a way to cool down._

_Anyways, I've been thinking about what you said about that special someone of yours, and I wonder, what if I AM that special someone you like? How would you ask me out? And can you tell me more about this girl you like? I'm really curious, even though it might not be me. Sorry if I'm being too nosy…but you know me, always curious!_

_I'm willing to tell you more about MY special someone if you tell me more about yours!_

_Starre._

Yeah, I was totally trying to get Fellow Tilt to talk more about the girl he like so that I can compare it to my secret admirer.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, Creative Writing**

Tomoyo bugged me about modelling her clothes again today after homeroom.

"I'm not sure, Tomoyo. Give me some time to think about it."

"What do you need to think about?!" Tomoyo huffed. "I don't get it, Sakura. I thought you would have jumped at this kind of opportunity to see Tai more often."

I opened my mouth, but froze. I realized she was right. What was WRONG with me?! I mean, the thing is, if Tomoyo had suggested this a few months ago, I TOTALLY would have jumped at the opportunity. But now…I feel kind of awkward about doing it.

"Well?" Tomoyo clicked her tongue, obviously still waiting for an answer from me. But I was incapable of giving her one that made any sense, so I just told her what I really thought.

"Look, the thing is, if you had suggested this a few months ago, I would have totally agreed right on the spot. But now, I don't know. It seems kind of…well, weird." I said.

"Weird?! How is it WEIRD?! Oh my, gosh, Sakura! Don't tell me you have a new special someone, and that's why you're not excited about being near Tai anymore!"

"WHAT?! No way, that's not it at all!" I denied, slamming my locker shut. I saw Nicky McGill giving me a weird look from his locker, and quickly lowered my voice. "I don't HAVE a new special someone!"

"Whatever you say, Sakura. It will be totally sad if you do, especially since Tai is starting to seem interested in you."

"You think so?!?!" Somehow, I felt a little worry and alarm at Tomoyo's observation about Tai liking me.

"Totally! See, this is my theory. If he eats lunch with us today, then he likes you."

I blinked. "What kind of theory is THAT?! It's crazy!"

"No, it's not! See, he was around yesterday because he had Photography Club stuff to talk to Eriol about. But today, he has nothing to talk to Eriol about. So if he eats at our table, then it'll be totally because of YOU!"

"Umm…okay." I said. I don't really buy it though. And then…what happened next was not my fault. It was Tomoyo's. And it was really embarrassing too. I don't know if I should write it down or not, since I promised I wouldn't write about him today in homeroom. But…

Oh alright, I'll write it.

Okay, so what happened next was Nicky McGill went, "Hey, Syaoran!!" very loudly, so Tomoyo and I, you know, were startled, and we looked up. And then Nicky waved his hand, signalling Syaoran to come over, which he did…along with Karina.

THOSE TWO WERE WALKING TO CREATIVE WRITING CLASS TOGETHER!!!!!

"Did you read my article in _The Lantern_ yesterday? I totally cleared up the rumour thing you had with Takato." Nicky said.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks."

Here, I nudged Tomoyo and went in a small voice, "See, I told you the two of them are going out."

She gave me this wild look. "Syaoran and Nicky?!?!?!?!?!"

"NO!!! Syaoran and Karina!! See, they're walking to Creative Writing together! They never did that before!"

"So what? They both have the same class. Maybe they just bumped into each other in the hall. It doesn't have to mean anything. And besides, Karina is kind of mean. Chiharu told me what happened in science last time, and I don't think Syaoran likes that kind of girl."

"Tomoyo, Syaoran's locker is over THERE!" I pointed to the left side of the hallway, "And Karina's locker is over THERE!" I pointed to the right side of the corridor. "There's no way they could have run into each other! Their lockers are on the opposite side of this floor!"

And then Tomoyo gave me a strange look. "Sakura, why are you so concern? Oh my, gosh, is SYAORAN YOUR NEW SPECIAL SOMEONE?!"

And just my luck, she just had to scream this part out loud too!! Everyone in the hallway looked at us!! EVEN SYAORAN AND KARINA!!!

I swear my face went really red. I was about to reply, but the first bell rang and Tomoyo was all, "Oh, I still have to go to MY locker! See you later!" and ran off like it was nothing.

Oh great. Now he tossed me a note.

Hey, what was Tomoyo screaming about in the hallway earlier? – SL

Oh my, gosh!! How should I reply?! Okay, the truth is always good. I mean, honesty is the best policy, right?

_Oh, nothing. She just thought I have a crush on you. –SK_

You do?

_No!_

Then why does she think you do?

_I don't know. She's weird._

I see.

I let out a sigh of relief that he didn't press on. Oh, and I have another letter from Fellow Tilt.

_Dear Starre,_

_It's awesome to know that the minds of girls aren't that complex. And thanks again for your offer on helping me with girls. I actually have a question about girls that I'll like to ask you now: I want to ask my special someone out, but I don't know if I should or not. What do you think? And how should I do it so I don't seem like a total dork? Thanks!_

_And yeah, I agree, it'll be cool if we're each other's special someone and we're writing to each other all this time. Eh, you never know._

_Looking forward to your next reply,_

_Fellow Tilt._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, Science**

"Karina, are you coming in for today's lunchtime study session?"

Those were the first words Ginsinku-sensei said in class today.

"Yes, I am, sensei."

Yay! That means she won't be around at our table at lunch to bug Sy—

Nevermind.

I should stop writing in here during class time anyways. Time to pay attention. Ooh, look, Ginsinku-sensei is going over the study questions for homework last night! Time to pay attention!

_Plant biology_

_Photosynthesis: process by which green plants convert water and carbon dioxide into carbohydrates and oxygen._

_**General photosynthesis equation:**_

_**carbon dioxide + water + light energy yields glucose + oxygen + water**_

_Chlorophyll: pigments in plants that facilitate photosynthesis._

_Chloroplast: an organelle found in plants that contains chlorophyll. It is where photosynthesis takes place._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, Lunch**

I don't know what's wrong with me, but it's like I've lost my appetite or something. And I know it's not the cafeteria food. I mean, today they're serving really good food. I have on my tray a slice of Hawaiian pizza, a piece of French bread, some pineapple rings, and lemonade. Yum.

But I've only ate half of my French bread, a few sips of my lemonade and didn't even bother to touch anything else.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Tai asked with a concern look on his face. "You're not eating anything, and there's only twenty minutes of lunch left."

See?! He's so sweet! Why WOULDN'T I like him?! Tomoyo was so wrong about me having a crush on Syaoran Li.

And speaking of Syaoran Li, he's not even here today. Apparently, he's in Ginsinku-sensei's lunchtime study session today, and his job is to tutor and help prep the students there for the Advance Placement exam.

But I know he only went because Karina is there. I mean, he wasn't there yesterday when SHE wasn't there. And he's there today because SHE'S there.

"Sakura?" Tai called my name again. I realize I have been so busy writing in here that I forgot to reply him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just not that hungry today." I forced out a smile. Wait. Since when did I have to _force_ a smile around _Tai??_

Oh, gosh, maybe I'm sick. Maybe that's why I'm not eating properly.

"Don't you have PE after this, Sakura? You better eat more so you'll have energy." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, but I'm not hungry." I insisted.

"You've been really quiet all lunch hour. Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked. Now she's concern too.

"I bet it's because Syaoran's not here to pick fights with her." Yamazaki joked. Everyone laughed at what he said. But the scary thing is, I think he might be right.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, Nurse's office**

Well, okay, THAT was embarrassing. Why do I keep embarrassing myself today?! As if it's not enough that Tomoyo screeched out that I have a crush on Syaoran Li this morning in the hallway, but I have to twist my ankle in PE today too.

I guess I should start from the beginning. So after lunch, it was time for PE, and I changed into my gym uniform like usual.

"Okay, class, today we'll start by doing two laps around the track. After that, we will come back, gather here, and practice our relay. Ok, do your stretches, then go for your run!"

So then I started doing my stretches as usual when Syaoran came up to me.

"Hey."

I don't know why, but the inside of my chest did this little jumpy and leapy and flutter thing when he said that word. I don't even know why. I mean, he said "hey" to me a lot of times. I think maybe it's because he was, you know, coming up from behind me and startled me. Or not.

"Oh, hi." I greeted him back, the jumpy and leapy and flutter thing still there.

"Care for a little race today to see who can finish two laps first?" He grinned.

"You know I'm always up for a challenge." I grinned back.

"Ooh, so now you consider me a challenge, eh?"

I couldn't really think of anything smart to say to that. Besides, I think my face was getting red again for some reason. I think it was because it was hot outside.

"Tell you what," he went on, "let's make a little bet. If I win, you treat me to a milkshake today after school."

"And what if I win?" I asked.

"Then, I'll tell you a secret." He replied.

"What kind of a secret?"

"You'll know when and if you beat me," he said, being all mysterious, and gave me a wink.

"Hey, that's not very fair!" I pouted.

"And why not?"

"You get a milkshake if you win, and all _I _get is to hear a secret that I'm not even sure I'm interested in finding out."

I had been thinking that the secret was that he asked Karina to be his girlfriend. I swear, if I win and he tells me that, I'll throw up whatever little lunch I ate. I was thinking maybe I shouldn't have drank the rest of my lemonade, but everyone else made me, saying I'll be too dehydrated for PE if I didn't.

Then he paused and looked at me. "Well, how do you know you're not interested in finding out? I haven't even told you yet."

I shrugged. "Fine."

"Besides," he said, "I want to tell you."

"You WANT to tell me a secret?!"

"Yeah."

And before I can ask him more about it, Coach Kingsley made us all gather up and run. I have to admit; Syaoran Li's an awesome athlete. He wasn't captain of the soccer team for nothing. He was ahead of me after the first lap, so I just HAD to catch up and beat him in the second lap around.

And that was how I trip and fell, and twisted my left ankle. I swear, I didn't know how it happened. I just…miss my footing or something, and the next thing I know, I was on the ground.

"Kinomoto, are you okay?!" Coach Kingsley asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I tried to get up, and I had to limp my way over to the sidelines to sit down. It doesn't hurt, but it feels weird to walk on that foot.

"Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"No, I think I should be okay, coach."

Coach Kingsley took one look at my ankle, and _hmm-_ed to himself. "No, you definitely have to go see Nurse Joichi."

"But, coach, I'm fine." I insisted.

"I know you're a tough one, Kinomoto, but just in case." Then he looked up, and as luck would have it, Syaoran was the first one to finish his laps. He rushed over to see how I was.

"You okay?" He asked, all concerned.

"I am. Syaoran, tell the coach I'm okay and I don't need to go see the nurse!" I whined. Syaoran turned to the coach,

"I'll take her to the nurse, coach."

Eek!!! He was suppose to be on MY side!! What did he think he was doing?!

"Good, good. Be sure to come back to class after."

And with that, Syaoran half carried me to the nurse's office with me whining next to him all the way.

"You know I could have made it through class." I glared at him as he settled me down on a cot in Nurse Joichi's office.

"I know, but you can't be too careful with twisted ankles." Syaoran said seriously. "Nurse Joichi will be here soon, so I better get back to class."

He was turning around to leave, but then, I just had to open my mouth.

"Syaoran?"

He stopped mid track and turned back around. "Yeah?"

"What was the secret you wanted to tell me?" I asked softly. I was prepared to hear him gush about how he and Karina are together now. But instead he went,

"Your ankle is hurt now, so you better rest. I'll tell you another time, Little Grass." And then he ruffled my hair and laughed at me when I shrieked and swatted his hand away. He turned back around to go back to gym class. Then he stopped again and turned back around.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a milkshake."

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, Study Hall**

I manage to convince Nurse Joichi that I was fine, so she let me go and now I can attend Study Hall. Although, there doesn't seem to be any difference between sitting here in Study Hall and sitting on a cot in the nurse's office. In fact, the cot was more comfortable, actually. But Study Hall is livelier.

I mean, there's the Drama Club students are practicing for their tryouts for the play, _Star Crossed Destiny_, next Tuesday and they're getting to the climax scene. It's like getting a live preview for free. Once in a while you can hear Kari Minoyama, president of the Drama Club screaming "No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!! CUT!!" It's all very entertaining.

Syaoran is no longer tinkering with his project for Intro to Robotics. Instead, he was tutoring Karina AGAIN. Don't ask me how she got into Study Hall. I don't know either. I know her schedule, and right now, she should be in PE.

I wish the sensei will stop being so lazy and asleep, so he can actually NOTICE that she's not in the right class and kick her out.

Ooh, I got a new text message on my cell phone! It's from Tomoyo!

TomoyoD:  
R U coming over to model after school today? Tai said he will come by if you are.

Uh oh. I'm starting to feel a bit queasy again. I was hoping Tomoyo would have forgotten all about the modelling thing, but she obviously didn't. Maybe I should text her back and –

Ooh! The sensei is walking over to Karina and Syaoran's table now! This should be interesting!

"Miss, I don't believe you belong in this class right now. Please, go back to your own class."

Hehe, finally, she's leaving. Okay, I suppose I should tell Tomoyo that I'll go do the stupid modelling thing. I mean, it's not like I have a good excuse or reason to turn it down.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, 9:15PM**

Alright, so I didn't go do the modelling thing, seeing how I'm here at home writing this entry. Anyways, what happened was that I was just sitting there in Study Hall, watching Karina get kicked out, and text messaging Tomoyo back at the same time.

Sakura:  
Yeah sure, I can come by and do the model thing today.

I was about to press send when Syaoran's voice went all, "You can't go today," over my shoulder. I was so surprised I almost jumped a meter into the air. And not to mention the jumpy and leapy, and flutter thing came back. But this time it was in my stomach. Maybe I'm getting a stomach flu, and that was why I hadn't been able to eat that much at lunch.

"Hey, don't read my messages!" I said, quickly closing my diary and stuffing my phone back in my desk.

"It's not like you were making an effort to hide it." He rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to me. "And you can't go today. Text Tomoyo back and tell her you can't go."

Gee, talk about bossy!

"Why can't I go?"

"Because you hurt your ankle in PE class." He said.

And then, right there, I remembered that he was right! Except, my ankle was feeling much better, and I don't even remember hurting it in the first place. But whatever, it was still a good reason.

"Oh yeah! I did!" I quickly erased the message and typed in the new one.

Sakura:  
I can't. I hurt my ankle in PE class. Sorry!!

I was about to send it, but then guilt washed over me. I mean, even though I DID hurt my ankle, it was nothing big. I mean, it doesn't even hurt anymore!

"But my ankle doesn't hurt anymore! Wouldn't I be lying?" I asked, hesitant on whether to hit the send button or not. Then the next thing I know, Syaoran snatched my phone out of my hand.

"Hey!!" I protested, trying to get it back from him. I expected him to put up a fight or at least some kind of resistance. But he just gave it back to me without complain. Glaring at him, I took back my phone and noticed that the shiny screen now says "message sent".

"You sent it?! What did you do that for?!"

"It's not good to put anymore strain on your ankle even though it doesn't hurt now. It was still injured. I just sent it for you." He said as if it was no big deal and gave a shrug. "AND, you owe me a milkshake."

So after class, I bought him his stupid milkshake, and he spent like two hours helping me with math in the ice cream shop. And now here I am, writing again. Ooh, another text message!

TomoyoD.:  
OMG, R U OK?! Sorry to reply so late, but my cell phone battery went dead just after I read your text. Chat with U online later!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, 10:28 PM**

I, Sakura Kinomoto, may not be very intelligent. But, however, I'm not stupid enough to not have figured something like THIS out! Just LOOK! It's another response from my secret admirer.

_Sakura,_

_Hey, I know you hurt your ankle today in gym class! Are you feeling any better? Hope it's nothing too serious. You're a great athlete, so be sure to rest up so you will be able to maximize your potential! I just wanted to make sure you're feeling better. Anyways, good night! And be more careful in gym class from now on! I know you can get pretty competitive, but remember to take care!_

_Someone who likes you a lot._

I just pieced together EVERYTHING from my previous letters and this email. This person knows I hurt my ankle. This person tasted my cooking. This person knows I dislike math. This person wanted to confess to me in a special, romantic, and beautiful setting, like the last day of school.

SYAORAN LI knew I hurt my ankle. He was the one who carried me to the nurse's office.

SYAORAN LI tasted my cooking. He practically ate my whole apple pie.

SYAORAN LI knew I dislike math. He tutored me endlessly in that subject.

SYAORAN LI asked me for a good time to confess to a girl for his _friend_. I told him a good setting will be the Summer Sunshine Carnival during the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL.

My, gosh, SYAORAN LI is my secret admirer!! Just the thought of that gives me this sweet, bubbly, and excited emotion inside. Does this mean I LIKE him? Was Tomoyo actually RIGHT? I need a moment to think about that.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Tuesday, May 29, 11:05 PM**

Yeah, okay, I do like him. It's time to stop denying it.

I didn't touch my food today at lunch because I was disappointed that he wasn't around.

The jumpy and leapy and flutter thing was sign of a crush. And when it happened in my stomach? Yeah, it wasn't stomach flu, or else I'll be sick in bed by now. You know what it was? It's called _butterflies in my stomach._

I wasn't interested in his secret today not because I wasn't curious, but because I was scared he'll say he asked Karina out.

I wanted the sensei to kick Karina out today in Study Hall because I was jealous.

Tomoyo was right. But wait. What about KARINA?!?! Does she like him too?! What if she does, and then does something really nasty to me when she finds out that I also like him?! Ahhhh why am I always so screwed even when the guy I like is sending me love letters?!?!

This is a time in a girl's life where she should be HAPPY!! I mean, it's very rare that the person you like actually likes you back. That's it, I'm going to be happy and forget what Karina's reaction might be.

Besides, I'm sure that if her reaction is something nasty, Syaoran will protect me!

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from you and I actually do read each and every word you guys write. I swear, I do. 

Okay, now I think it's time for me to give some credits. Firstly, I will like to thank **Padfoot** for the review and the idea of a Sakura having a broken limb and more love cards getting involved! Although, I improvised and gave Sakura an **injured** limb instead, but your words gave me the idea, so THANK YOU!!

Also to answer some questions some reviewers had (look for your name!)

**HyperMint:** nope, I don't think I'll be doing a chapter from Syaoran's point of view. Sorry!  
**jennycuenca:** The FIRST letter Sakura got from her secret admirer was BEFORE she gave Syaoran some pie. The second letter she got from her secret admirer(the one where she found in her locker after she runs back to school because she forgot her math textbook) was AFTER she gave him some pie. Hope that clarifies it!

And for the love notes and the pen pal, and who is who…well, I have to say, some of you readers are REALLY good at guessing hahaha! I read some of your reviews and I was like OMG that's exactly what I had in mind since the beginning! How did you know?!?! Of course, I won't say which reviewer(s) guessed it right, or else it will totally ruin the ending. I forgot how many of you guessed it correctly, or at least, very close, but it was more than one. Some of them were totally off, but it was interesting to see what you guys thought haha.

**Remember to R/R for this chapter!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Diary Secrets and Letters  
****Chapter 8 **

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 30, Homeroom**

I've been thinking about it all night long, and I still can't come up with a decent answer for my question, which is: if Syaoran doesn't ask me out, should _I_ ask _him_ out instead?

See, I've even stayed up last night to make up a pros and cons list.

Pros vs. Cons of Asking Syaoran Li Out Instead of Waiting for Him to ask Me 

_Pro:_ I get to be around the person I like.

_Con:_ He might make fun of me later down the road that I like him so much that I don't even have the patience to wait for him to come around.

_Pro:_ Things will get sorted with Karina much sooner; thus, prevent any real heartbreaking damage from taking place.

_Con:_ Karina might get really jealous and plot some way to kill me. But if you think about it, she might kill me whether I ask Syaoran out or the other way around.

_Pro:_ I get the advantage of teasing Syaoran that he sent me love letters, something that the reputation he set up for himself doesn't allow him to do.

_Con:_ He might deny the love letters and play dumb.

_Pro:_ It'll be really courageous of me, and for once in my life I am in charge of my own happiness, and I will get the satisfying feeling that I made a significant change in both our lives if a relationship blossoms.

_Con:_ What if a relationship doesn't blossom?

_Pro:_ I've known Syaoran for so long now, and we usually talk quite a bit, so it's much more comfortable asking him out than any other guy.

_Con:_ What if he rejects me and then refuses to talk to me any more? I don't think I will be able to handle that without any tears and wailing for days or even weeks.

_Pro:_ I really have nothing to lose since he likes me anyway.

_Con:_ …I can't think of a con to this one.

So it's decided! The pros outweigh the cons, and I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask Syaoran Li out on a date! Ooh, Tomoyo flicked a note over! I almost forgot our note exchange tradition in homeroom.

_Why are you smiling like you've won the lottery? – Tomoyo._

**Oh, nothing. The nice weather cheers me up, that's all. The sakura blossoms are so pretty at this time of year. – Sakura.**

I don't think I should tell her my plan to ask Syaoran out yet. She might try to help me and we all know how well Tomoyo's evil schemes work out—not very well at all.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 29, Japanese**

Okay, so now I have another problem. HOW am I going to ask?! Hmm…let me figure out the possible ways.

"Hi, Syaoran! Are you free this Friday after school? Why? Oh, I just want some help with my math homework. Oh, come on, be nice and help me! I'll even treat you to dinner if you do it! Please?"

Hmm…nah. That sounds like I'm after him because I wanted math help, not because I like him. Ok, how about this one?

"Hi, Syaoran, are you free this Friday after school? Oh, you are? How about catching a movie and then dinner with me? Why? Because I just want some company, and…"

No, no, no! Then he'll ask me why didn't I ask Tomoyo or Chiharu instead! Then I'll be standing there tongue-tied, and I won't be able to answer him unless I tell him the truth that I'm asking him because I like him! No, that won't do. What if he laughs at me? Ok, how about…

"Syaoran, remember how I gave you advice on girls? I think you have to repay me by taking me out now."

NO!! That sounds SO bossy! Ok, how about…

"Hey, remember that so-and-so convention you wanted to go to? I have two tickets for it, care to join me Friday after school?"

Yes, that is PERFECT! Except, there's no convention, movie, or even a PLACE that Syaoran wants to go to. At least, none that I know of; and even if there were, I probably wouldn't have tickets for it anyways.

Why am I even spending so much time on this?! I've NEVER even thought about asking Tai out. Maybe it was because I didn't like him enough for me to risk asking him out. But Syaoran just feels…different. I WANT to ask him out because I WANT to go out with him.

Sigh, I wish he'll ask me instead so I won't have this kind of trouble.

_Dear Fellow Tilt,_

_I'm sorry, but I don't think I can give you any advice on that topic now, seeing how I'm trying to ask a guy out without looking like a dork myself. Seems like both of us are having problems with the opposite sex eh?_

_Anyhow, I'm sure you're not a dork, so it doesn't really matter for you. On the other hand, I'm a different story._

_Good luck to both of us!!_

_Starre._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 30, Math**

I saw the perfect opportunity to ask him just before the start of second class, but I chickened out! Oh my, gosh! I'm such a failure.

He was standing at his locker, and nobody was around. I could have just went up to him right then and there and asked him. And well, okay, I didn't exactly work out the perfect way to ask him, but such a good opportunity is rare! I can't ask him at lunch in front of EVERYONE at our table, and I certainly can't ask him in Social Studies by exchanging notes! I mean, what if Karuji-sensei catches us and reads it out loud?! Then the whole class will know that I plan to ask Syaoran Li out! And THAT is a big no-no.

Well, I suppose I can ask him after school, if he's not too busy tutoring Karina in the library. And what is up with that anyways? Why is he spending so much time with her?

"Hey, Syaoran, my brother got the new Wii game system. Care to let me beat you in a round?"

Hmm…no, that sounds way too self confident and doesn't sound like I'll get the message that I like him as more than a friend across. And it doesn't seem all that romantic either. Besides, I think Touya will kill me the next time he comes back to visit from his university dorm.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 30, Lunch, outside in the courtyard**

I know I should be in the cafeteria right now, eating and laughing with all my friends at our table. But somehow, I don't think I'm ready to go back yet. I mean, I KNOW that if I go back I'll see the two of them sitting together and then I'll get this heavy lump in my chest and this nausea feeling and this depression feeling.

And I don't want that. So that's why I am out here, under this cherry blossom tree alone. I wish I hadn't spent all that time in homeroom, Japanese and math class thinking about how to ask him out.

I should have just gone up to him and ASK it, nice and casual. I mean, that's what SHE did, and look how well it turned out?

I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, they've been spending a lot of time together "studying" and "preparing" for her Advance Placement exam, so it's no surprise that she came straight out at lunch and asked him out. And I shouldn't be too surprised that he said yes either.

"Hey, Syaoran, want to go for dinner on Thursday after my AP exam? I know a really great restaurant."

"Sure, I'd love to."

IS IT REALLY THAT SIMPLE TO ASK A GUY OUT?!?!?! IS IT?!?!?!

Well, apparently it is, since he had said yes. I had been eating my tray of pasta and garlic bread and grape juice when she sat down next to him and said that. I think my face must have been white with shock or something, because Eriol went all,

"Sakura? Are you okay? You don't look so good."

And then Tomoyo, after her boyfriend's words of concern, looked over at me, and before she can say anything, I got this really bad cramp in my stomach, the same one I get whenever I'm extremely nervous, like when I'm about to write an exam.

"My stomach feels weird…" I manage to squeak out without sounding too tearful. I didn't see the expression on Syaoran's face, since I was trying really, really hard not to look him in the eye.

So then I excused myself and left. They were all really worried, I can tell. But I promised them that I probably just needed fresh air, and if I can't take it, I'll pay a visit to Nurse Joichi.

So here I am, writing this. Pretty sad, huh? I hardly ate any lunch, but that's okay, because I think I kind of lost my appetite. I thought writing this all down will make me feel better, since people always say that keeping things bottled up inside feels really bad, and letting it out somehow feels better.

But I'm not feeling any better. Not at all…well, maybe physically, because my cramps are gone, but emotionally, I think I'm getting worse.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 30, Lunch, with fifteen minutes left, at my locker**

I just saw the two of them walking towards the direction of Syaoran's locker. It's official: Syaoran Li and Karina Koboyashi are a couple.

Well, okay, they weren't holding hands or anything, but you can so tell that the lovey-dovey chemistry is there.

Oh great, I have to see him in Social Studies period too. What if he flicks a note over to me telling me how happy he is now that he has a girlfriend who is smart and beautiful? How should I reply to something like THAT?

_Oh, congratulations, Syaoran! You two make a lovely couple! I'm so happy for you!_

Only that will be one of the biggest lies I've ever told in my life. Maybe I'll go…

_Yeah, you two make such a great couple, since both of you are so annoying_.

But then that sounds a little too mean.

_Oh, really?! When did it happen?!_

Yeah, that sounds okay. But wait, then he might go into details about how their relationship developed from a tiny bud into a full-blown blossom, and I don't think I can handle that.

Arrghhh! I can't even fake a good response right. I'm so pathethic!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 30, Social Studies**

Okay, so far he didn't flick anything over, and I'm doing a pretty good job of avoiding eye contact with him, although he tried to catch my eye several times already. I wonder what he wants. He's probably wondering what happened to me at lunch and wanted to ask if I'm okay. Just like what a normal _friend_ would do, I suppose.

Ouch, writing that last sentence hurt more than I thought it would. Maybe I should erase—

Oh, no. No, no, no! He passed me a note! Why?!?! I thought the golden rule for note passing is that if you can't make eye contact, you don't pass over a note!

DOESN'T HE KNOW THE RULES?!?!

I quickly grabbed the note and stuffed it in my palm before Karuji-sensei can see it. I looked over at him just now, and he gave me a wink, signalling that the note was indeed from him.

Okay, I've decided that if the note is about how he's really happy that he and Karina are together now, I'll just pretend to be busily taking notes and not flick another note back.

Okay, great plan, Sakura. Now read the note.

Slowly…slowly…slowly…

Hey, you feeling any better since lunch? – SL.

Oh. So it's not about how happy he is now that he and Karin are together. I don't know if I should be happy that he didn't mention her, or disappointed that what he wrote fell within my expectations of him asking my well being because he cares for me as _just a friend._

Ouch, I should stop writing that. It really hurts. But whatever, this is a way simpler note to respond to I guess.

_Yeah, much better, thanks. – SK._

You should try eating something hot, my mom said hot foods will cure most upset stomachs.

_Oh, really? I think I'll try that when I get home._

Yeah, try a cup of hot chocolate, or a slice of hot pie, or a bowl of hot congee, or a bowl of hot soup.

_Ha ha, that sounds like the menu of my favourite café, you know?_

Hmm…now that you mention it, yeah, it does. How about going to that café with me on Friday?

I had to read that last note he sent twice. Is he asking what I THINK he's asking? I think I'm too stunned to write anything back to him. But I have to. But what am I going to write?!

_Are you asking me out on a date, Li?_

Okay, I don't know what caused me to write that. It was as if some magical force had suddenly grabbed my hand, made me write that, and then made me flicked it over to him. But you know what? For a note that was written on impulse, it was a pretty decent response.

I looked over at him from the corner of my eyes, and I saw that he had this amused grin on his face as he read my note and scribbled down a response of his own.

So what if I am, Kinomoto? Are you going to say yes?

OH MY, GOSH, HE IS ASKING ME OUT!!

_Yes, I am._

Hey wait. Grabbing my eraser, I erased what I wrote and replaced it with,

_Aren't you going out with Karina now?_

You think too much, she's just thanking me for tutoring her. I have to be polite and go, right? So, what is it going to be? See you on Friday?

I feel an exciting rush of happiness surge through me, quenching all nausea feeling out of me.

_Sure, love to._

Great, anything for Sakura-chan's stomach.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 30, Food Preparation**

I keep looking over at Karina during class. Right now, she's washing the dishes. I can't help but wonder if she knows that Syaoran doesn't like her the same way that she likes him.

And I know she likes him, because I overheard (okay, eavesdropped) her talking to her cooking partner how she and him are going out for dinner this Thursday after her AP exam.

"Oooh, you like him, DON'T YOU?" Her cooking partner teased.

"Well, what's NOT to like? He's smart, good looking, sweet…" and she went into this fantasy-mode stage where she was probably imagining herself and Syaoran as bride and groom.

The thing is, after what Syaoran wrote in the note today in Social Studies, I know that he doesn't like Karina back in that way.

He said he was just going to be POLITE, not because he LOVES her. There's a very clear difference between the two.

Gosh, everything seems to be so much happier right now! I mean, the classroom lights seem to be brighter, the apron on me seem to be exceptionally whiter than usual, the aroma of foods seem to smell tastier than usual…

I don't know if the food itself will taste better than usual, because my and Chiharu's dish isn't out of the oven yet. But Tai just offered some of his dish to me, and it tasted really, really good.

Today was the first cooking class where I'm not focusing on Tai. In fact, a picture of Syaoran keeps on floating around in my head, giving me this inside giggle. Tai just asked me why do I seem so happy.

I was about to say, "I think it's because I'm in love" but decided against it. So I told him it was because his food tasted really good and good food always cheers me up. I think he believed me on that.

Hmm…now that I know Syaoran is my secret admirer (well, okay, I didn't ask him about that yet, but I will) I wonder who Tai's special someone is? I mean, Fellow Tilt had been going on and on about this girl he likes, so Tai must like someone in our Creative Writing class.

Hey, maybe Fellow Tilt (Tai) likes Karina. I just took a glance at them, and it doesn't seem like they will make a good match though, unlike me and Syaoran!

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** hey everyone! Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Although things may seem peachy now, I'm sorry to say that they won't stay that way. There's wayyyyy more high school drama (though kept at a humourous level, hence the genre of this story) to come. I have a big exciting climax for this story, and that's when everything may seem disastrous for our main characters. However, this story will still keep its humourous side, no matter what! 

Also, please check out my new story call **Fortunate**.

Anyways, please remember to R/R! The more reviews, the faster the update!


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Diary Secrets and Letters**

**Chapter 9**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Wednesday, May 30, 9:45 PM**

Okay, so I told Tomoyo that Syaoran sort of asked me out. And her reaction included various squealing noises and a bunch sentences that sounded like "you two will be sooooo cute together!!"

Then she paused.

"Wait, isn't he going out with Karina tomorrow after her exam?"

"Yeah. But he said it's just a polite dinner. He doesn't, you know, like her in _that_ way." I had said.

"But it's so obvious that she likes _him_ in _that_ way! Oh my gosh, Sakura! What do you think will happen tomorrow night?!"

"I don't know!!" I had replied, feeling a very, very tight knot forming in my stomach.

And Tomoyo does have a point. I mean, Karina is a total genius _and_ she's pretty. And yeah, okay, she's a bit nasty sometimes, but it's not like Syaoran will ever find out since I'm sure she's not nasty towards _him_.

What if he goes out with her tomorrow and decides that she's the one he wants to go out with?!?! What am I going to say when he cancels our date because he figures out that Karina is the one for him?!?!

Maybe I'll pretend that I didn't think of it as one of those "romantic" dates when he cancels out on me.

_Oh, sure, Syaoran. It's just a FRIENDLY lunch; we can do it any other time! Congratulations on your newfound relationship with Karina too!_

Hmm…no, that sounds a bit fake. Maybe I'll play dumb instead.

_Oh you can't make it anymore? Why not, Syaoran?_

Hmm…but then he might go…

_I've decided that Karina is the one I want to be with, Sakura. I'm sorry but I simply go out with you today. It just wouldn't be right!_

Okay, _then_ what am I going to say?!? Hmm…maybe I'll respond with…

_Oh I didn't know that you two are together! But yes, you're right. We shouldn't have lunch together. You're going out with her now, and it just wouldn't be right!_

Oh _**gosh**_ that has got to be the most _pathetic_ thing to say! EVER!

I nearly jumped out of my seat just now when Tomoyo's instant message made a loud chiming sound from the computer.

**VioletT:** HEY! I just got this GREAT idea!!

**CherryB:** Uh oh.

**VioletT:** Don't UH OH me! I'm going to save your budding relationship with Syaoran!

**CherryB:** How? And technically, I don't have a relationship with Syaoran.

**VioletT: **…yet.

**CherryB:**…Nevermind. What did you want to say?

**VioletT:** I was thinking we could go SPY on the two of them tomorrow night!

**CherryB:** Tomoyo!! You're insane!! I'm not going to SPY on their dinner date! I'm not a stalker!

**VioletT:** It's not called SPYING or STALKING if we're there to work, silly.

**CherryB: **I'm sorry, but you'll have to explain that one to me again.

**VioletT:** Remember last Christmas? Do you remember how we celebrated?

**CherryB:** Yeah, of course. We did a Secret Santa gift exchange with everyone and then everyone went to dinner together.

**VioletT:** More specifically, we went to dinner at MY uncle's restaurant, and he gave us a discount on our feast.

**CherryB:** …Which we were all very grateful for. So?

**VioletT:** Well, three of his waitresses are not available to work tomorrow. One of them quit, one of them got fired, and one of them is taking a vacation to go on her honeymoon. Do you think you can fill in a waitress spot tomorrow night for my uncle? You know, as a way to say thank-you for last year. Don't worry, I'll be there too.

**CherryB: **Tomoyo, don't tell me that this restaurant is the same one that Syaoran and Karina are going to be eating at.

**VioletT:** Hehehe…

**CherryB:** Tomoyo!!

**VioletT:** Okay, okay!! Yes, it is, alright?!?! But in my defence, I signed both of us up for waitresses BEFORE I even glanced at the reservations list! So I had TOTALLY no idea that they'll be eating there! And that means that it's 100 percent fate that you get an up close observation on their date tomorrow, so you might as well accept it!

**CherryB:** …Is there any way I can back out of this?

**VioletT:** Well, if you REALLY want to, you could. But do you REALLY want to back out? I mean, it's not like you'll be there spying on them purposely! We'll probably be too busy serving other customers anyways.

**CherryB:** …Fine. I'll go.

**VioletT:** COOL!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 31, Homeroom**

Fifteen more minutes before homeroom ends, and I have nothing better to do than to write in my diary.

I was just at my locker before homeroom, and I overheard a conversation between Syaoran and Karina. I wasn't eavesdropping though! They just happened to walk pass my locker _and_ talking at the same time. What was I suppose to do, turn my ears off?

Anyways, this was how their conversation went:

Syaoran: So are you ready for tonight's AP exam?

Karina: Oh, yes! I've stayed up all night last night studying for it. I really hope I can make it into AP science classes next year. It will look really great on the transcript for Toudai.

Syaoran: Yeah, that's what I thought too. And don't be so nervous, I have complete confidence in you (smiling).

Karina: Thanks, Syaoran (beaming)! Anyways, are we still on for tonight?

(At the point, both of them stopped in the middle of the hallway, about four feet away from where I was standing, which was, of course, by my locker, because Syaoran had bend down to tie his shoe.)

Syaoran: Oh, yeah, of course. What time does your exam end again?

Karina: It ends at 6:00PM. I've made reservations for 6:45. We should get there in time.

Syaoran: Oh, that sounds great. I'll come by the school at 6:00 to pick you up then?

Karina: Oh, sure!! That sounds awesome. I'll see you at 6:00 then!

He is picking her up!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe this. And he even OFFERED to pick her up, and she didn't even have to ask for it!!!!!

I didn't see him offering to pick ME up on Friday!!!!!

But then…what can I expect? Karina is really pretty and really bright at academics. What kind of guy WOULDN'T like that type of girl?

I am _so_ nervous right now, and all because I will be a waitress tonight at Tomoyo's uncle's restaurant. Well, if you think about it, I have two very good reasons to be nervous:

1) I will be in close proximity of Syaoran and Karina when they're on their date. What if they decide to kiss or something half way through the appetizers?! How will I be able to ever look either of them in the eye ever again if I have the misfortune to witness such PDA?!

Also, what if Syaoran thinks I'm spying on him? I know I'm just doing a job tonight, but still! Who knows what guys think? I certainly don't. If he thinks I'm purposely spying on him, he might get mad! Or worst, rub it in my face later on, going all, "I always knew that you have a crush on me. Remember that time you were spying on my dinner date with Karina? Ha ha ha ha!"

2) I've never, ever been a waitress before in my life! What if I make some enormous mistake and upset some customers, like, getting their orders all mixed up because I can't focus on anything else besides the high possibility that Syaoran will realize and confess his undying love to Karina, and I will be around to hear it?

_Ready for tonight, Sakura?? – Tomoyo_

**I hope so. Gosh, I'm so nervous, Tomoyo! I've never been a waitress before! What if I mess up?! – Sakura**

_You'll do just fine!_

**I sure hope so. I overheard Syaoran offered to pick Karina up tonight after her exam.**

_No!!_

**Yup.**

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 31, Creating Writing**

_Starre,_

_I'm sorry to hear that you're also having difficulties with the opposite sex. Do you have a crush on this guy or something? Sorry if that sounded a bit too nosy, but if you tell me more, I might be able to help._

_Meanwhile…I guess my situation isn't TOO bad right now. Things are relatively stable, so yeah. But they're also SO stable that I'm not sure if ANYTHING will ever happen between me and this girl I like._

_Anyways, wish you all the best!_

_Fellow Tilt._

I swiftly glanced around my Creative Writing class, trying to figure out just who it is that Tai will have a crush on.

Why is it that the guys I have crushes on NEVER likes me back?

Actually wait. What if the girl Tai is talking about in these pen pal letters is ME?!?! Gosh, that will be SUCH bad timing! I mean, why didn't he hint that he likes me BEFORE I fell for Syaoran Li?

But wait. Nobody said that Tai likes me. This is all just my own assumption. I mean…just because Fellow Tilt is Tai doesn't mean that Tai likes ME.

_Fellow Tilt,_

_Thanks for your support and concern. Well, I guess I can tell you more about it. There IS this guy I recently like, but I don't think he likes me back. In fact, I think he might like this other girl who's better than me in almost every way you can think of. How am I suppose to compete with THAT?!_

_Does the girl you like have a crush on some other guy? If not, you're a whole lot luckier than I am. Maybe you should try asking her out._

_Good luck to you too!_

_Starre._

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 31, Science**

We did another pop quiz today in Science, and I got 8 out of 10. Usually I'll think that that's a decent grade, considering that it's a POP quiz, and I hadn't been keeping up with the review notes we were suppose to be going over on our own time.

But when we exchanged papers to mark, guess whose I got?

Yup, Karina's.

And guess what she got? Yup, a perfect 10 out of 10.

You should have seen her bragging about it afterwards.

"Oh, this quiz is nothing compare to what I'm going to write tonight at the AP exam." She was saying, giving a _cheerful_ laugh. "I'm actually a bit nervous about it. But I must admit, having Syaoran as a tutor really helped calm my nerves."

"Yo, Karina, are you and Syaoran, like, dating now or something?" Nicky McGill had asked, leaning forward in his chair. He looked EXACTLY like how some nosy paparazzi would when they caught sight of a celebrity at the local mall or something.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say dating _exactly,_" Karina laughed some more, "but you know. These things _happen._"

Excuse me?! What _things_?! Is she implying that Syaoran already made a move?!

But of course, no way am I going to burst out asking that question, even though I was totally curious.

Luckily, I didn't have to, because Nicky asked it for me.

"No, really, are you two like, official? Did he ask you out? Because I was thinking, maybe you can drop by Syaoran's next game and pose with him in a picture for the school paper. You know, I cover the sports column. Everyone in the school will want to read about Seijuu's soccer star's love life." Nicky was now grinning from ear to ear. Well duh, he would obviously get all the fame if such a photo was taken.

"Oh, Nicky, don't be so immature. Syaoran and I don't want our love lives to be exposed for the world to read!" Karina said, before turning back around in her chair to listen to Ginsinku-sensei talk about Newton's three laws of physics or whatever.

_Syaoran and I don't want our love lives to be exposed for the world to read!_

What does she mean by THAT????? Does she meant it as their love life TOGETHER?!?!

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 31, Study Hall**

I can't believe it. This is the first time I've ever got all my Math homework done in Study Hall period. In a way, I feel so proud of myself.

But in another way, it's kind of sad. I mean, the only reason I had got all my homework done was because I didn't want to use the excess time to think about all the possibilities of tonight.

So far, nobody in this school, except for Tomoyo, knows about my waitress job tonight. And I don't think she told anyone else.

Plus, Syaoran didn't say a single word to me AT ALL today. He ignored me in P.E., and now he's busy working on a botany project for his AP Science class.

Well, I shouldn't say that he _ignored _me in P.E. We didn't exactly have a chance to talk, since Coach Kingsley was absent today and we had a substitute teacher who didn't know what she was suppose to teach us, so we ended up playing dodge ball for the whole period and Syaoran and I had been on opposite teams. Then afterwards, he obviously went to the guys' change room, and I had gone to the girls'.

Whatever. I totally creamed him in dodge ball, and he knows it.

"Hey, I heard you have a date tonight," Syaoran's botany project partner, Zi-Man, an Asian guy, grinned at him mischievously.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" Syaoran asked, looking surprised.

"From Nicky McGill."

"Oh, come on, don't believe everything you hear from _him_. You know he's a paparazzi-in-training." Syaoran rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So are you saying you're _not_ going on a date with Karina Koboyashi tonight?"

"Well…no. But it's just dinner."

"Well, she's cute. Congratulations, buddy!" Zi-Man slapped Syaoran on the back in a brotherly way.

"Whatever," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Oh great. I think I'm going to be sick.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 31, 4:15 PM**

Only forty-five minutes until I have to show up at Tomoyo's uncle's restaurant to work the night shift. I should be leaving in fifteen minutes, to make sure I get there on time.

I overheard Karina reminding Syaoran about their date after school today. It gave me that uneasy feeling again.

You know, today after Study Hall, I had purposely took an extra long time to put away my Math books, just so I don't exit the room before Syaoran does. Why did I do that? Because I was hoping Syaoran would come up to me and say something along the lines of,

"So, Sakura, are we still on for tomorrow?"

But no such luck. Instead, he and Zi-Man kept talking on and on about botany on their way out of the room. It was like he doesn't even notice that I had been standing there, and most likely staring at him too.

And then when they got out into the corridors, Zi-Man noticed that Karina was strolling up towards them, so he gave Syaoran this smirk and went "Ooh, someone's girlfriend is here! No worries, I won't be a lightbulb" and just went away.

Stupid Zi-Man. Why can't he do ME the same favour back when we were in Study Hall period? Well, I guess I can't blame him. I mean, nobody knows that Syaoran and I are going somewhere to eat tomorrow too. Oh wait. I forgot, Syaoran is most likely going to fall hopelessly in love with Karina over tonight's dinner, which I have the misfortune of witnessing up close and personal. Maybe Syaoran and I won't be going anywhere tomorrow after all.

Dad just poked his head in to say I'll be late if I don't head out soon. Write more later...have to find my uniform now.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**Thursday, May 31, 9:37 PM**

Okay, so I chickened out. I didn't even bother to show up at the restaurant today, fear of seeing the two of them together. I had to call Tomoyo and cancel out on her last minute.

"Don't worry, Sakura! I'll spy on them for you!" was her response.

And she spied too. She just called me an hour ago, saying how the two of them had this amazing chitchat during the entire meal.

Tomoyo even said that Karina had been all,

"You know, today in Science class, Nicky asked if we were going out! What do you think of that, Syaoran?"

And then Syaoran had replied, "Oh, really? Zi-Man asked me the same thing during Study Hall period."

"Gosh, people these days," Karina had laughed, shaking her head of beautiful shiny hair, "just you wait and see. Pretty soon, rumours will start flying and how I'm your girlfriend."

"I think it's because we've been spending so much time together, you know, me helping you with your AP studying and stuff."

"Oh, I didn't even notice how much time we've spent together. I guess good times really goes by fast, right?"

Tomoyo, unfortunately, didn't get a chance to hear whether or not Syaoran agreed with this, since Karina had went,

"Uh, Tomoyo? Are you going to put down our tray now?"

Then, according to Tomoyo, Syaoran had went,

"Is Sakura working here tonight too?"

"Sakura? Why would Sakura be here?" Karina had asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Syaoran had shrugged, "just thought so. Is she, Tomoyo?"

"She was suppose to," Tomoyo had replied, trying her best to place their meals in front of them without spilling any, "but she changed her mind last minute."

Then, as an attempt to make Syaoran jealous, she had added, "I think I heard she said Tai-kun wanted to show her some of his recent photography."

"I think Sakura has a crush on Tai." Karina had apparently suggested. "Do you think so, Syaoran?"

"I don't know," was apparently all he said.

OH MY GOSH how in the world does Karina know that I used to have a crush on Tai?! Was I THAT obvious?!

Tomoyo told me I wasn't, but Karina most likely said it because she can tell that Syaoran might be interested in me, so she mentioned that I like another guy as an attempt to extinguish whatever fire of interest Syaoran sparked towards me.

I told Tomoyo that no wonder she's getting such a good mark in Creative Writing – she can think of these wild and complicated and completely _unrealistic_ love plots in just a few seconds.

But the truth is, Syaoran used to tease me about having a crush on Tai too. What if he still thinks I like Tai and decides that there really IS no hope for him to be with me, and then picks Karina instead?!?!?

Oh great, now _I'm_ starting to think of wild and complicated and completely unrealistic love plots myself.

Anyways, according to Tomoyo, when they left…_Karina had taken Syaoran by the hand and lead him out of the restaurant!_

Well. I guess it's official that Syaoran and I won't be going to that café tomorrow. He's probably too stuck in the clouds of love to remember anyways.

I even went online just now to see if he's on, since he usually is around this time of night. But tonight he wasn't. I wonder if he and Karina hung out together after dinner.

I guess this means I won't be getting any more secret admirer letters. Syaoran will no doubt forget all about me and then will stop sending them, and will instead start writing love notes for Karina instead.

Oh gosh, I think I'm starting to cry now. Maybe I'll go make myself some hot chocolate and go to sleep.

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! But yeah, school has been CRAZY lately. Luckily, I have a break now, so I'll be able to update a bit more readily hehehe. 

I know this is a longer chapter than usual, and a sadder one too. Hopefully things will be happier for Sakura in the next chapter. But then…this story is basically a roller coaster ride of feelings and emotions for our characters, so…don't expect any deep emotions (be it sad or happy) to last for TOO long. You may take that as a "foreshadow" of what's to come hahaha. But as I've said before, this story will still retain its humourous side despite any heartaches experienced by our beloved characters. So nothing SUPER dramatic (like action/adventure, suspense, life-or-death-suicides) will ever happen in this story.

I hope you guys haven't abandoned this story!! Please stay with me!!!

Also, please remember to leave a review. A word of praise, a constructional criticism, or your thoughts would be highly appreciated. Thank you!!


End file.
